Tu Mundo Mágico y Mi Mundo Mítico dentro del Mundo Muggle
by Renesmee Cullen de Malfoy
Summary: Cuando él murió yo pensé que mi vida se había muerto junto con él, pero no fue así por cosas del destino alguien me rescato del dolor, me protegió, me llevo a vivir a su mundo, que nunca creí que existiera, el mundo del hombre rubio platinado y de ojos grises que me salvo, pero lo más importante que me dio fue amor, lo que mi corazón pedía a gritos. (Nessie y Draco)
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Estoy muy triste, lo único que hago desde hace unos meses es llorar y llorar por él, por él que dio su vida por mí, por salvarme; si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso ese día cuando me dijo: «Nessie, ¡Corre! ¡Corre, ve a casa!» pero yo no le hice caso porque quería ayudarlo, así que me quede a su lado, fue una mala idea, nos tenían rodeados, había un ejército completo de neófitos, me preguntaba ¿Quién los había creado? ¿Por qué estaban aquí en Forks?

Luego todo paso muy rápido, uno de ellos se me acerco cuando noto que me corría sangre por las venas e intento clavar sus colmillos en mi cuello, yo no me pude mover por el pánico, no sabía que hacer pero alguien me empujo unos 3 metros fuera del alcance del neófito sediento, cuando levante la vista pude darme cuenta que él me había empujado era un lobo de pelaje color arena con gris, era Seth y no estaba solo estaba con toda la manada la Sam y la de Jake. El lobo de pelaje color rojizo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, yo busque su mirada y cuando encontré su mirada me hizo un gesto con la cabeza tratando de decirme que me vaya, esta vez le hice caso, empecé a correr hacia mi casa pero no me di cuenta que me seguía uno de ellos, el neófito se abalanzo sobre mí acorralándome contra un árbol, estaba perdida, tenía mucho miedo, cerré los ojos esperando mi final, pero los segundos pasaban y nada paso, el lobo rojizo lo había empujado alejándolo de mí, empezó a pelear con el neófito que hace unos minutos casi me ataca, pero otro neófito vino tras mi lobo y lo atrapo entre sus brazos cuando mi lobo estaba de espaldas, esto hizo que soltara al neófito con quien peleaba y este aprovecho para unirse al recién llegado y entre los dos acabaron con la vida de mi lobo de pelaje rojizo, yo no pude ayudarlo no reaccionaba me quede estática viendo la escena, y cuando el gran lobo cayó al suelo lo único que fue gritar con todas mis fuerzas ¡NO! ¡NO! y luego sentí como una ráfaga de aire pasar por mi lado, eran mi familia, mi madre se acercó a mí y me abrazo mientras decía que todo iba a estar bien, «¿Qué todo iba estar bien? ¿Acaso no escuchaba lo que decía? ¡Nada iba a estar bien!»

Después de eso no supe más porque me desmaye en los brazos de mi madre.

Ahora dos meses después de la muerte de mi Jake, estoy aquí encerrada en mi habitación sin ganas de vivir, viendo fotos de él conmigo, cuando éramos felices. Ya no tengo vida, no salgo de mi habitación por nada del mundo ni cuando algún miembro de mi familia viene para tratar de que baje al patio o a caminar, los ignoro, no como, ni siquiera tengo sed, solo lloro porque me siento culpable de su muerte siento que me ahogo, ya ni tío Jasper puede darme tranquilidad, mi pena es demasiado grande, siento que ya no tengo corazón, solo siento un hoyo en reemplazo de mi corazón.

¡Te extraño, mi Jake! ¡Te amo! Lo único que te pido es que me lleves contigo, no quiero vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas.


	2. Capítulo 1: ¡¿Quién es ella!

**Capítulo 1: ¡¿Quién es ella?! ¡¿Por qué la atrajiste aquí?!**

**20 de Septiembre de 2013**

**POV Draco**

Hace 10 años que la guerra termino, hace 10 años que reina la paz en el mundo mágico, sí, el bien gano, el trio de oro gano, y ahora el trio de oro es considerado como héroes de la guerra junto con los que participaron en la Orden del Fénix, y no solo eso, Potter y Weasley son aurores trabajan para el ministerio, Granger defiende a todas las criaturas mágicas despreciadas y también es la fundadora del P.E.D.D.O para que los elfos domésticos no sean esclavos , ahora ellos trabajan para nosotros, reciben un sueldo y tiene un día libre a la semana y vacaciones pagadas.

Ahora el trio de oro hasta emparentados están, porque Potter se casó con la hermana menor de Weasley y tienen 3 hijos dos niños y una niña ¡JA! Potter sí que le gusta reproducirse y Granger, perdón ahora es Weasley, sí, se casó con su supuesto mejor amigo, osea con Ronald Weasley y tienen dos hijos pelirrojos una niña y un niño, insisto que manía de querer reproducirse y no solo ellos también mis amigos, Blaise Zabini, el más mujeriego después de mí claro, se casó con mi mejor amiga Pansy Parkinson y tienen 2 hijos, y Theo Nott se casó nada más y nada menos que con Lunática Lovegood, bueno, Luna Nott ahora y tienen gemelos Lorcan y Lysander y no solo eso sino que Luna embarazada de 5 meses de una niña, Theo está que no cabe en su pellejo de tanta felicidad.

Bueno y yo sigo soltero y por supuesto que siempre tengo con quien pasar las noches, siempre hay alguien, cualquiera menos con Astoria Greengrass, al comienzo cuando empezamos a salir estaba bien, pero cuando la relación se puso más seria y empezábamos hablar de boda, ella cambio, creía que yo era de su propiedad, no me dejaba ni respirar, así que termine con ella, estaba tan feliz y sentí tanta paz cuando la mande al demonio, y ella se fue diciéndome que no me iba a dejar ser feliz con ninguna otra que se a ella, que al final iba a pedirle perdón de rodillas para que regresara con conmigo, sí claro, sigue soñando le dije. Ya paso más de un año de eso, y hasta el momento no da señales de vida.

Pero bueno dejando a la loca de Astoria de lado, yo me dedico a trabajar en las empresas de mi padre en el mundo mágico y no solo en mi mundo sino también en el mundo muggle, mi padre ha hecho inversiones en distintas en empresas muggles y aunque los muggles son unos estúpidos a veces no dejo de reconocer que tienen buenas ideas. Y tratar tanto con muggles hasta uso sus artefacto y se sobre su tecnología, gracias a eso ahora poseo un coche deportivo color verde, obvio como todo un Slytherin, me costó un poco de trabajo aprender a conducir y utilizar su tecnología pero lo logre también compre un celular, una computadora hasta compre una casa para pasar un buen rato con algunas amigas que conocí en el mundo muggle.

Ahora me encuentro en mi habitación de Manor Malfoy, sí, hace 4 noches que no me acuesto con nadie, sí, yo Draco Malfoy no he tenido sexo con ninguna mujer durante esos 4 noches, solo por ella, solo por esa chica muggle que encontré hace 3 días y de la cual ni siquiera se su nombre, ni su edad aunque creo que tiene 16 o 17 años, pero es tan hermosa que si no supiera que es una muggle creería que es una bruja con parte veela. Me siento un degenerado, todo el día pienso en ella, casi no me concentro en mi trabajo, me pregunto ¿Quién será? ¿Y su familia? ¿Por qué lloraba el día que la encontré? ¿Estará sola? Ojala y si esté sola para que se quede aquí conmigo, sí, soy muy egoísta pero porque me sorprendo soy un Malfoy y los Malfoy's somos egoístas.

La vuelvo a mirar, esta acostada en mi cama dormida, lleva así desde el día que la encontré…

**Flash Back**

Eran las 5 de la tarde y salía de una aburrida reunión de socios de la empresa del mundo muggle, me subí a mi auto y empecé a manejar despacio hasta llegar a un bar, entre en el bar, me senté en la barra y pedí un whisky y empecé a mirar alrededor si había una linda chica que tuviera el honor de pasar la noche conmigo y no hubo necesidad de seguir buscando porque una chica de cabellos castaños y lacio con mirada seductora se me acerco.

—Hola, guapo —dijo con voz sensual—. No te había visto nunca por aquí.

—Hola —dije y le sonreí.

—Me puedo sentar y hacerte compañía —dijo.

—Claro —le respondí.

—Soy Donny Smith —dijo estirando la mano.

—Draco Malfoy —le respondí y estreche su mano.

Llame al mozo y le pedí un trago y empezamos a platicar, pero conforme iba pasando el tiempo me di cuenta que era una mujer vulgar y sin cerebro.

—Si quieres podemos ir a mi casa —me invitó—, te aseguro que la pasaremos muy bien Draquito —me dijo, un momento me llamo 'Draquito', pero con quien cree que está hablando.

—Mi nombre es Draco, DRACO —le repetí—, no 'Draquito' —le dije de mala manera—. Y ahora ya no me apetece estar contigo, así que hasta nunca Donny —le dije mientras sacaba dinero para pagar la cuenta y lo ponía en sobre la barra.

Escuche que dijo algo pero la ignore y salí del bar. Cuando salí me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo —genial— dije para mí mismo, así que rápidamente subí a mi coche y arranque, mientras manejaba hacia mi casa que tengo en el mundo muggle, divise a una chica caminando sola bajo la lluvia, me sorprendió mucho verla, acaso estaba loca, de pronto vi que se caía de rodillas al suelo —Maldición —dije—. Tuve que bajar para ver si la podía ayudar en algo, no sé de donde me salió esas ganas repentinas de ayudarla, después averiguaría porque me quise ayudarla, así que me acerque a ella.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien? —que pregunta más estúpida, obvio que no está nada bien.

Levanto la cabeza y me miró, tenía algunos mechones de su cabello ¿cobrizo?, pegados alrededor de su cara, lo primero que pensé cuando la vi fue «que hermosa» era realmente hermosa y sus ojos eran de un color chocolate pero estaban rojos e hinchados como si se la hubiera pasado llorando en días, abrió la boca para decir algo pero se desmayó, ni siquiera lo pensé, la cogí en brazos y la metí en el coche, rodeé el coche y yo también me metí, conduje directo a mi casa, cuando llegue metí el coche en el garaje y la tome otra vez en brazos y entramos a la casa, durante todo el camino no se despertó, solo suspiraba de vez en cuando. La lleve a mi habitación y la acosté en sobre mi cama, saque mi varita y con hechizo seque su ropa, estaba muy mojada se iba a enfermar si seguía con la ropa mojada, también seque su cabello y pude comprobar que si era de color cobrizo y tenía ondas, estaba vestida como cualquier chica de su edad, llevaba puesto unos jeans, una blusa a cuadros color rosa, un abrigo color blanco con balerinas del mismo color que el abrigo, y sin nada de maquillaje, en realidad no lo necesitaba, tiene una belleza natural. Seguí mirándola embobado durante unos minutos, hasta que me di cuenta que yo también me había mojado con la lluvia, ella seguía sin reaccionar y aproveche para darme un baño, lego vería como la hacía reaccionar.

Después de ducharme, entre al cambiador y me puse ropa limpia, salí del cambiador y otra vez la quede mirando, ella tenía algo que me atraía. Pero seguía desmayada –que raro-, pensé. No podía dejarla aquí sola, así que decidí llevarla a Manor Malfoy, la tome en brazos otra vez y aparecí en mi habitación, la acosté sobre mi cama, le saque los zapatos y la tape con una frazada.

Miré el reloj que tenía en mi muñeca y ya eran más de las 11 de la noche. Seguro que está cansada, pero si hasta mañana no despierta la tendré que llevar a San Mungo. Yo también tenía que descansar así que me puse mi pijama y me acosté a un lado de ella, pero no pude dormir en toda la noche, sabiendo que la teniéndola a mi costado, lo único que hice fue mirarla toda la noche, ella respiraba pausadamente, como si estuviera muy cansada, por ratos suspiraba y me alarme un poco cuando empezó a llorar entre sueños y parecía que llamaba a alguien me no entendí bien el nombre que dijo o a la persona que llamaba, seguramente serian a sus padres. ¿Tan grande seria su dolor para tenerla de esa manera?

No iba a dejar que mis padres se deán cuenta de que había recogida a esta hermosa chica pero muggle, sino harían cualquier cosa para que la devolviera a su mundo. ¡No lo iba a permitir! Yo tenía que conocerla más, es como si algo me atrajera hacia ella como un imán.

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana, me levante, me duche y me cambie, mire nuevamente la hora y ya eran las 7 de la mañana, y justo cuando iba a bajar a desayunar mi padre entra a mi habitación y lo primero que vio fue a ella luego dirigió su mirada hacia a mí.

—¡Draco! —dijo en forma de regaño y no siguió hablando porque mi madre lo interrumpió entrando a mi habitación, que les pasa porque entran sin llamar, ya no soy un niño.

—Hijo… —dijo y se quedó muda cuando vio hacia mi cama.

Antes de que empezaran con sus preguntas de quien era, decidí contarles todo —Padre, Madre… se estarán preguntando ¿Qué hace esta chica en mi cama? Pues la encontré ayer en el mundo muggle, estaba caminado sola por la calle y me preocupo cuando se cayó en el suelo y cuando me acerque a ella se desmayó, está muy mal y he decidido ayudarla —les dije muy serio.

—¡La recogiste del mundo muggle! —me grito—. Y tu Draco Malfoy, mi hijo queriendo ayudar a una muggle —dijo, estaba enojado.

—Una muggle, pero ¡¿Quién es ella?! ¡¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?! —dijo ahora mi madre.

—No sé quién es ella madre, no tuvo tiempo de decirme su nombre y la traje aquí porque quería ayudarla —dije yo también ya enojado.

—Pero si querías ayudarla la hubieras llevado a uno de esos hospitales muggles —me dijo mi padre.

—Tal vez sus padres la estén buscando, y tú la traes aquí… tienes que llevarla a su mundo y que alguien más la ayude —ahora dijo mi madre, ya me estaban hartando con sus preguntas y sus reclamos.

—Lo siento madre, padre pero yo sé lo que hago, estoy lo suficiente grande para hacerme responsable de mis propios actos y no pienso regresarla a su mundo… por lo menos hasta asegurarme de que esté bien —les dije, nada ni nadie me iba hacer cambiar de opinión.

—¿Qué pasara cuando despierte y pregunte dónde está? Le dirás que está en el mundo mágico y le contaras todo sobre la magia —dijo con sarcasmo mi padre.

—Ya veré lo que le diré en su momento padre —fue lo último que dije, porque después de eso les invite a que salieran de mi habitación.

**Fin de Flash Back**

La sigo mirando creo que nunca me cansare de mirarla. Lo bueno es que no está sola durante el día, Kreacher se encarga de cuidarla por las mañanas y las tardes mientras yo estoy trabajando, y en las noches la cuido yo. Parece que está tratando de despertar, sí, se movió y…

—Jacob… —¿Qué fue lo que dijo?— ¡Jacob! —casi dio un gritito, y empezó a llorar.

Un momento ¿Quién demonios es ese tal Jacob al que tanto llama? ¿Y por qué está llorando por él? Sí ése tal Jacob fue quien la lastimo juro que lo mataré.

**Continuará…**


	3. Capítulo 2: Escapando del Dolor

**Capítulo 2: Escapando del Dolor**

**POV Renesmee**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, estoy confundida y agotada. Parpadeé los ojos un par de veces y me di cuenta que esta no era la nueva casa que compro mi familia, por supuesto que no era mi nueva casa y esta habitación no se parecía nada a la mía, ¿De quién era esta habitación? Nunca la había visto, las paredes eran de un color verde, al lado derecho había una puerta de madera, yo suponía que era el baño, un poco más alejado de la puerta había una gran ventana con cortinas de seda color gris pero la ventana estaba entre abierta al parecer tenía una terraza, al frente mío había otra puerta de madera que tenía grabada en alto relieve una serpiente enroscada con la cabeza levantada y sacando la legua, al lado izquierdo estaba el vestidor, será tan grande como el que tía Alice preparo para mí, bueno eso no importa, la habitación era realmente grande a la izquierda había un escritorio con su respectiva silla y encima del escritorio había unos libros y una pequeña lámpara, me fije en la cama sus sabanas eran de seda negra igual que las fundas de las almohadas y la cubrecama era verde y hacia juego con el color de las paredes, había dos veladores a cada lado de la cama y sobre ella había una lámpara, y al final de la cama había un baúl, esta habitación tenía algo raro, claro, no tenía una televisión ni un equipo de sonido y en el escritorio solo había libros, no tenía una laptop. ¿En dónde estaba? ¿De quién es esta casa? ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que me paso para llegar a esta habitación? ¿Y mi familia? Sobre todo mis padres –Oh, santo cielos ¿Y mis padres? ¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no están conmigo?

De pronto escucho el latir de un corazón muy cerca, esos latidos vienen del balcón, y ahora escucho sus pasos, se está dirigiendo a mí…

—Despertaste —dijo el hombre que se acercó a mí, su cabello era rubio platinado, sus ojos eran de un color gris mercurio muy hermoso, alto no tanto como tío Emmett pero si era alto, corpulento su espalda era ancha parecía que hacia ejercicio y era pálido como un vampiro, pero no lo era porque escuchaba su corazón latir y veía como corría la sangre por sus venas; me quedo mirando muy fijamente y luego ¿me sonrió? ¿Es que acaso me conoce? No lo recuerdo de ningún lado, al parecer él vio que estaba confundida porque dijo—: Soy Draco Malfoy, hace tres días te vi desde mi auto caminando sola bajo la lluvia y caíste, yo baje del auto me acerque a ti y te desmayaste, luego de eso te traje a mi casa y recién despiertas, pensé que estabas cansada y te deje dormir todo estos días pero si mañana no despertabas te llevaría a un… hospital —dudo un poco al decir 'hospital'-, ya me estabas preocupando —termino de hablar y su tono era serio.

Claro, ahora me acuerdo yo caminaba y tropecé con mis propios pies ¡Ja!, los genes Swan nunca me abandonaban ni en los peores momentos, estaba con la vista algo borrosa de las lágrimas cuando sentí que él se acercó a mí y me dijo—: «Oye, ¿Estás bien?», abrí mi boca para contestarle pero no pude responderle porque todo se me puso negro y perdí el conocimiento—. Sí, creo que te recuerdo —dije con la voz un poco ronca.

—¿En serio te acuerdas de mí? —dijo y yo asentí—. Apropósito, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —me preguntó.

—Sí, lo siento, pero antes muchas gracias por ayudarme; soy Renesmee Cullen —le dije—. Eh… señor Malfoy ¿Qué día es hoy? —le pregunté y al parecer se sorprendió cuando lo llame 'señor Malfoy' porque cambio su expresión de su cara.

—20 de septiembre —miró su reloj que tenía en la muñeca—, 9 de la noche, y llevas tres días inconsciente —dijo, me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta que había estado 3 días fuera de casa.

—¡3 días! —grité—. Mis padres y toda mi familia deben de estar muy preocupados por mí —dije y trate de levantarme de la cama pero me mareé y casi caigo y digo casi porque de no ser por el señor Malfoy que me agarro de la cintura deteniendo mi caída.

—No te levantes, todavía estás muy débil —me regaño.

—Lo siento, soy un poco torpe, pero tengo que ir a casa, mi familia deben de estarme buscando y… —no pude seguir hablando porque mi interrumpió.

—Pero ahora no puedes ya te lo dije estas muy débil y además es de noche —dijo con tono de preocupación y de enojo.

—Pero… —no termine de hablar porque me miró serio.

—Cuando te recuperes por completo iras a tu casa —dijo—, y ahora dime Rene… lee —trato de pronunciar mi nombre.

—Renesmee —le corregí y trate de sonreír pero no pude.

—Sí, eso, que nombre tan raro tienes, nunca lo había escuchado parece un… trabalenguas —dijo, pero cuando escuche la última palabra que dijo, me acorde de Jacob, él decía que mi nombre parecía un trabalenguas por eso me decía Nessie o Ness, contuve las lágrimas porque sabía que si empezaba a llorar no tendría cuando parar, ahora que me acorde otra vez de mi lobito siento un hoyo en donde debería estar mi corazón.

—Sí, no es… el primero que dice… que mi nombre parece… un trabalenguas —hice pausas al hablar, el dolor se hizo presente otra vez, siento que no voy a poder controlar las lágrimas, ¡tienes que controlarte Nessie!—, me regañe a mí misma.

Él no dejaba de mirarme —Y que hacías sola esa noche que te encontré, ¿Por qué no estabas con tus padres? —me preguntó y yo ya no pude más y empecé a llorar.

—Escapaba… —dije con mucho esfuerzo.

—¿De tu familia? —quiso saber.

—No, escapaba de la culpa y el dolor —seguí llorando y él me quedo mirando confundido.

**Mundo Muggle –Londres**

**Casa Cullen**

**POV Bella**

Estoy desesperada y muy angustiada, siento que me voy a volver loca de la preocupación, por Nessie, por mi Nessie, está desaparecida hace tres días, la hemos estado buscando por todas partes, noche y día pero no aparece ¿Dónde estará? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Por qué se fue?

La veía más calmada desde que nos mudamos de Forks a Londres, nos mudamos por ella porque estaba muy deprimida por la muerte de mi mejor amigo, por la muerte de Jake, estoy muy agradecida con él por haberla salvado, a mí también me duele su muerte pero tengo que ser fuerte por mi hija, creí que un cambio le sentaría bien, pero no me di cuenta que a ella le dolía más su muerte ya que ella era su impronta, estaban muy unidos.

Pero cuando nos mudamos a Londres, Nessie estaba más calmada, hasta Jasper estaba más relajado al no sentir su tristeza, hace 3 meses él pobre ya no podía calmarla, lo estuvo volviendo loco al sentir su emociones y no poder ayudarla, por eso creí que cuando nos mudamos poco a poco se iba a reponer del dolor, hasta creí que ya se había resignado a su perdida, pero me equivoque, recayó en la depresión otra vez, como fui tan tonta en no darme cuenta; hace 10 días fue su cumpleaños, cumplió 7 años, a ella siempre le emocionaba recibir sus obsequios en cada cumpleaños pero esa vez no fue así, ni siquiera sonreía, esa fue el primer indicio para saber que mi Nessie no estaba bien. ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro y pensando en donde podría estar ¿Tal vez con los Denali? No lo creo hubieran llamado para decirnos que Nessie está con ellos.

—Bella, vas hacer un hoyo al piso de tanto caminar, cálmate —dijo Rosalie.

—No puedo calmarme, Rose.

—Jasper —dijo Alice, y al instante empecé a sentir oleadas de tranquilidad.

—La encontraremos, Bella —dijo Carlisle con tono amable como siempre.

En eso llegaron Edward y Emmett —Saben algo de ella, alguien por la calle la vio —pregunté desesperada.

—Fuimos al lugar de la visión de Alice y preguntamos a la gente pero nadie la vio y eso que estuve revisando la mente de cada persona —contestó Edward.

—¿Y si los Vulturis la tienen? —dijo Emmett.

—Ellos no saben nada de Nessie, no lo he visto —dijo Alice.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo viste, Alice? —pregunté.

—Ya te lo dije, Bella, la vi corriendo por una calle paso por un bar luego empezó a caminar lentamente, estaba completamente mojada por la lluvia después tropieza con sus propios pies y cae al suelo y ahí queda mi visión.

De pronto Alice se quedó con la vista perdida, sí, estaba teniendo otra visión.

—¿Qué vistes, Alice? —preguntó Esme.

—La encontraste —dijo Rosalie con desesperación.

—Alice —la apure.

—Un hombre de espaldas sale del bar por donde pasó Nessie, el hombre es rubio, se sube a su auto, es un deportivo color verde está manejando y de pronto ve a Nessie, se detiene cuando la ve caer y baja a ayudarla, se agacha para ponerse a su altura y Nessie levanta la mirada y él la mira, sus ojos son grises…

**Continuará…**


	4. Capítulo 3: El Interrogatorio de Narcisa

**Capítulo 3: El Interrogatorio de Narcisa**

**POV Draco**

—Y que hacías sola esa noche que te encontré, ¿Por qué no estabas con tus padres? —le pregunté.

—Escapaba… —dijo con mucho esfuerzo, la quede mirando y me di cuenta de que había empezado a llorar.

—¿De tu familia? —indagué.

—No, escapaba de la culpa y el dolor —la quedo mirando confundido, ella seguía llorando.

No me gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, y menos a ella, sus hermosos ojos chocolates estaban tristes y rojos. Me senté a su lado y puse una mano sobre la suya para tratar de consolarla un poco y que sintiera que la apoyaba, pero no sirvió de nada, siguió llorando, tenía ganas de meterla en una burbuja para que nada ni nadie la hiciera llorar. ¿Pero que me pasa con ella? Siento unos deseos incontrolables de querer protegerla, es que se ve tan frágil.

—No llores más, Renesmee —dije y ahora si pronuncie bien su nombre.

—Yo tengo la culpa, yo tengo la culpa de todo, si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso cuando me dijo que me fuera a casa, nada le hubiera pasado —dijo entre sollozos.

—Sea cual sea que haya pasado, no creo que tú tengas la culpa —la anime.

—Sí, soy culpable, yo soy la única culpable, fui muy testadura, no le hice caso, pero es que yo solo quería ayudarlo —siguió llorando, no aguante más y la abrace, sentí recorrer como electricidad cuando sentí su piel cerca de la mía, ella se sorprendió por mi atrevimiento pero no me alejo.

—Si recordar lo que paso te hace llorar, mejor cambiemos de tema o prefieres contarme yo te podría escuchar —le dije, pero ella negó con la cabeza, seguía abrazándola.

—Está bien, cuando te quieras desahogar, yo estaré aquí —le dije y ella hizo un amago de sonrisa y poco a poco deshizo el abrazo.

Me miró directamente —Muchas gracias por todo señor Malfoy —dijo ya más calmada.

—'Señor Malfoy' —repetí—, no soy tan viejo como para que me trates de señor, solo dime Draco.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, no tenía por qué disculparse, no ha hecho nada malo—. Pero yo solo lo trato con respeto —me quede sorprendido por lo que dijo.

—También me respetas llamándome por mi nombre —dije—, no me vuelvas a llamar señor, me haces sentir viejo y no los soy —sonreí— ¿entiendes? —ella asintió.

—Bueno, te traeré algo de comer para que recuperes tus fuerzas —dije.

—No, gracias, pero es que no tengo hambre, siento que no me pasa nada de alimento —la miré serio.

—Tienes que comer —la regañé, pero ella me dedico una mirada tierna, así que no pude obligarla— Está bien, pero mañana si comerás —le advertí, ella asintió.

—¿De quién es esta habitación? —me preguntó de repente.

—Es mi habitación —le contesté.

—Pero donde ha estado… —la mire—, donde has estado durmiendo tú —preguntó.

—Aquí, junto a ti —ella me miró confundida.

—No pienses mal —le aclaré—, esta cama es muy grande, además prácticamente no dormía, velaba tus sueños por si habría indicios de que despertaras.

—Ah… si, entiendo —dijo en un susurro, bajo la mirada y se dio cuenta de que traía puesto un camisón en vez de su ropa anterior—, ¿Y mi ropa? ¿Quién me cambio de ropa? No fuiste tú ¿verdad? —preguntó alarmada, quise reírme en su cara, pero mejor no lo hice.

—Claro que no fui yo, mi madre te cambio de ropa —le mentí, primero mi madre no estaba de acuerdo de que Renesmee estuviera en el mundo mágico y segundo ni modo que le dijera mi elfo te cambio de ropa con su magia, si le decía eso me iba tomar por un loco.

—Muy amable por parte de tu madre preocuparse por mí —dijo. Sí, claro, Narcisa Malfoy ayudando a una muggle, pensé y sonreí con ironía— le tengo que dar las gracias por lo que ha hecho por mí —dijo.

—No —dije, me miró confusa—. A ella… no le gusta que le estén… agradeciendo cuando ayuda a… alguien —dije pero mi voz no sonó muy segura.

—Está bien, entonces no lo haré —dijo confusa y yo asentí.

—Bueno iré a traerte ropa limpia para que mañana te puedas cambiar el camisón —dije.

—¿Y dónde está la ropa que tenía antes? —preguntó.

—No sé dónde la puso mi madre —dije—, pero una amiga deja ropa cuando paso una temporada aquí. No te molesta ponerte su ropa, ¿verdad? —le pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias —dijo.

—Vamos, creo que ya me has agradecido mucho durante todo este rato —le dije y le sonreí, estar con Renesmee, me hacía que sonriera con mucha facilidad—. Ya vengo —dije y salí de mi habitación.

Espero que ponerse la ropa de Astoria no la convierta en una loca como ella, entre la habitación que siempre ocupaba Astoria cuando venía aquí, no sé porque le asignábamos esta habitación a ella, si siempre dormía en la mía, bueno dormir era lo último que hacíamos. Entre al vestidor y abrí un cajón de una cómoda y saque lo que le podría quedar mejor a Renesmee, encontré un vestido blanco, era strapless y le llegaría hasta la rodilla, me fije en donde ella guardaba sus zapatos y encontré unos de tacón no muy alto color blanco. Ya con todo lo necesaria para que mañana se cambiara Renesmee, salí de esa habitación, de hecho esta ropa le quedaría mejor a Renesmee que a Astoria.

Cuando volví a mi habitación, me di cuenta de que Renesmee se había quedado dormida otra vez. Así que me di una ducha, me puse mi pijama y me acosté a su lado como todas las noches pero ahora sabiendo que despertaría dentro de unas horas más, y como todas las noches antes de dormir miraba su rostro angelical por un buen rato hasta que sin darme cuenta se me cerraron los ojos.

Desperté temprano, la miré y Renesmee todavía seguía dormida, así que me bañe y me puse un terno negro con una camisa gris, una corbata de un color gris más oscuro que hacia juego con mi camisa, y para terminar me calce unos zapatos negros también. Volví a mirarla y se estaba despertando me acerque a ella.

—Buenos días, Renesmee —la salude.

—Oh, buen día, Draco —me respondió, un momento me llamo por mi nombre, mi nombre pronunciado por ella se sentía como un canto de ángeles, le sonreí.

—Cuando regrese ayer en la noche, ya estabas dormida, pero la ropa está en aquí sobre el baúl —le señale.

—Gracias —dijo.

—Bueno, te dejo para que te bañes y te cambies, ya vuelvo para llevarte al comedor —dije y salí de la habitación y me aparecí en el jardín, todavía no quería encontrarme con mis padres y sobretodo con mi madre, ya me tenía cansado con sus preguntas.

Luego de unos 40 minutos me aparecí al frente de mi habitación y entré y lo primero que vi fue a un ángel con cabellos cobrizos rizados que caía en cascada por su espalda, llevaba puesto el vestido y se había calzado los zapatos, al parecer si eran de su talla, ella giro y me vio y me sonrió, esta es la primera vez que la veo sonreír, era una sonrisa tan cálida, sus ojos chocolates ya no estaban rojos, si antes la creí hermosa ahora la veía como si fuera una diosa mitológica, es sencillamente PERFECTA. ¿Cómo una muggle puede verse de esa manera? —me preguntaba.

—Hola —dijo.

—… Estás realmente hermosa… —no pude evitar decir lo que pienso.

—Gracias, Draco —dijo con su voz cantarina.

—Vamos —dije y la tome de la mano y otra vez sentí esa descarga de electricidad—, bajemos al comedor, ahora si comerás —ella asintió—, ah… mis padres tienen el carácter un poco difícil, no te vayas a incomodar —le avisé para que no se sorprenda con el carácter mi madre.

—No te preocupes —dijo, y seguimos caminado directo al comedor, ya me había asegurado de que Kreacher no apareciera mientras Renesmee este en Manor Malfoy.

**POV Narcisa**

Estaba en la biblioteca con Lucius hablando sobre Draco y esa chica muggle, en realidad estaba muy enojada con Draco por haberla traído aquí, en que estaba pensando, si en realidad la hubiera querido ayudar la hubiera dejado en un hospital muggle pero no traerla aquí al mundo mágico. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a mi hijo cuando decidió traerla aquí? ¿Qué le pasaba con esa muggle? Está muy preocupado por esa chica, apenas llega del trabajo se va directo a su habitación, ¿Acaso quiere algo más con ella? No, no lo creo, mi hijo ilusionado con una muggle, no podría asegurarlo pero tampoco negarlo, pero estaba segura de una cosa y eso era de Draco siente algo más por esa muggle que ganas de ayudarla.

—¿Qué vamos hacer con Draco, Lucius? —le pregunté.

—¿Qué vamos hacer de qué? —dijo, que acaso no se daba cuenta de las cosas.

—¿Cómo que de qué? ¿Qué vamos hacer con Draco y esa chica muggle? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando despierte y se quiera ir a su casa con su familia? ¿O cuando pregunte en dónde está? Qué le vamos decir, tranquila niña, estás en el mundo mágico pero Draco luego te llevara a tu mundo y seguirás con tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado –le dije con sarcasmo y amargura, es que Lucuis ya se contagió de Draco y no le importa lo que sucederá después.

—Cissy, Draco ya es un adulto, él sabe lo que hace y aceptara las consecuencias de sus actos y si todo no se resuelve como él cree —dijo tan calmado que ni siquiera reconocí a mi esposo, con el que estoy casada hace 28 años.

—Que él sabe lo que hace, si claro —dije.

—Ya basta, Cissy, no lo sigas abrumando con tus reclamos, Draco ya sabrá cómo resolver esta… situación —dijo—, mejor vamos a desayunar, y por favor deja de angustiarlo ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, pero luego no digan que no se lo advertí —salimos de la biblioteca y fuimos directo al comedor, la mesa ya estaba servida pero había cuatro platos en vez de tres, acaso teníamos visita o es que esa chica ya despertó, miré a Lucius y él parecía igual de sorprendido que yo.

Lucius se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa y yo a su lado izquierdo, y esperamos a Draco, tal vez esa chica no había despertado y el otro puesto en la mesa seria de algún amigo de mi hijo. Luego sentimos unos pasos, eran los pasos de Draco y el otro parecía de unos zapatos de tacones, giré para ver a mi hijo y a esa chica de la mano de él.

—Buen día, padre, madre —dijo mi hijo.

—Buen día —dijimos Lucius y yo a la vez nos habíamos quedado sorprendidos de ver a la chica que creía seguía dormida de la mano de Draco.

—Vaya, así que despertó la bella durmiente —dije con sarcasmo.

—Madre… —dijo Draco con voz fría, levante una mano para que me dejara seguir hablando.

—Por lo menos nos podrías decir tu nombre… niña —me dirigí a ella.

—Sí, claro, lo siento, soy Renesmee Cullen —dijo con su voz cantarina, la miré de arriba abajo, ella se sonrojo, esa ropa se me hacía conocida, claro, era de Astoria, seguro que Draco se la había dado, pero debo reconocer que a ella le quedaba mejor que a Astoria, como una muggle puede lucir mejor que una bruja sangre pura, esta niña hasta tiene el porte de una…, no encontraba el termino para describirla, pero no parecía una simple muggle.

—Renesmee, ellos son mis padres, Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy —dijo mi hijo y me dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Mucho gusto señores —dijo la tal Renesmee, que nombre tan extraño tiene.

—Mucho gusto, Renesmee —dijo mi esposo.

—Mucho gusto —le respondí a medias.

—Ven Renesmee, sentémonos —le dijo, Draco se sentó al lado derecho de Lucius y ella se sentó al lado de Draco.

—Y bien, Renesmee, ¿ya estas mejor? —preguntó Lucius.

—Sí, gracias por preguntar, señor Malfoy —dijo.

—Ya que estás mejor podrías contarnos un poco de ti, por ejemplo de dónde vienes —le dije.

—Por supuesto, yo soy de Forks – Washington —la miré y ella siguió hablando—, en la península de Olympic, al noreste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esa localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos, es un lugar muy bello, yo nací ahí en Forks, me gustaba vivir allí, pero hace unos meses mi familia se mudó a Londres —termino de hablar.

—Así que eres Americana —dije—, sí con razón tu acento, ¿Y por qué se mudaron? Como dices que es lugar bello y que te gustaba vivir allí ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que se mudaron? –le pregunté, es que tenía que saber más de ella.

—Madre, Cissy —dijeron Lucius y Draco a la vez.

—No se preocupen, creo que tiene todo el derecho de saber a quién está hospedando en su casa —dijo y estaba sonrojada.

—Nos mudamos para cambiar de ambiente, conocer nuevos lugares —dudo un poco al hablar.

—¿Cuántos años tienes niña? —pregunté y me miró un poco molesta, creo que odia que le digan así, es bueno saberlo.

—Hace… 11 días cumplí… 17 años —me contestó y otra vez tuve la sensación de que dudaba.

—¿Cómo se llaman tus padre? ¿A qué se dedica tu familia? —volví a preguntar ignorando las miradas de mi hijo y Lucius.

—Bueno… mi madre se llama Isabella Cullen, Swan de soltera, pero no le gusta que le llamen Isabella, prefiere que le digan Bella, dice que es mucho más corto y mi padre se llama Edward Cullen. Y bueno mi abuelo Carlisle es médico y mi abuela Esme es ama de casa, son los padres de mi padre, mis abuelos maternos están separados, pero mi abuelito Charlie Swan es el jefe de policía en el pueblo de Forks y está casado con una buena mujer llamada Sue, mi abuela Reneé vive en Jacksonville – Florida con su esposo Phil, él es entrenador de béisbol. Mi tía Alice Cullen es diseñadora de modas y mi tío Jasper, su esposo es psicólogo, mi otra tía Rosalie que es como una segunda madre para mí, es modelo y su esposo, mi tío Emmett, es jugador de béisbol, él parece un niño pequeño siempre me echaba la culpa de sus travesuras cuando era más pequeña, y mis padre también es médico y madre es escritora y no solo eso mi familia se dedica a invertir a la bolsa —termino de hablar y tenía una mirada soñadora cada vez que mencionaba a algún miembro de su familia.

—A la bolsa dices, inversiones, pero en las inversiones nunca estas segura que resultara, no a todos les va bien —le seguí preguntando.

—Sí, es cierto, pero mi tía Alice, tiene como un sexto sentido para esas cosas y nunca ha fallado, nunca hemos tenido una perdida gracias a ella —dijo y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostro, como si se estuviera acordando de algo.

—Y… —no pude seguir hablando porque Draco me interrumpió.

—Ya basta, madre déjala desayunar tranquila —dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Está bien, luego seguiremos hablando, Renesmee —dije y ella asintió, tenía que saber más cosas de ella.

**Continuará…**


	5. Capítulo 4: ¿Yo soy tu imprimación?

**Capítulo 4: ¿Yo soy tu imprimación?**

**POV Renesmee**

Esta casa es enorme, bueno que digo casa esto es una mansión, es un poco oscura y fría pero tiene algo que atrae, ahora estoy en el jardín sentada en una banca y admirando todo esto que están hermoso, muy amplio, y me encanta que tenga distintos tipos de flores, me encantan las flores; después de desayunar, Draco me tomo de la mano y al instante tuve que poner mi mente en blanco para no transmitirle ninguno de mis pensamientos, porque si no que le pretexto buscaría para que no se diera cuenta de que no soy de su especie; bueno Draco me llevo hasta el jardín y me dijo que lo esperada aquí porque iba hacer «unas cosas», de seguro iba a hablar con sus padres en privado.

Creo que no le caí muy bien a su madre porque desde que entre al comedor me miro de una manera, nada educada, si hasta me hizo sonrojar, y luego empezó con sus preguntas, fue el desayuno más incómodo de toda mi vida, me puso en un aprieto cuando me pregunto mi edad, le tuve que decir que en 11 días había cumplido 17 años pero mi voz no sonó muy convincente, pero ni modo que le dijera que 11 días había cumplido 7 años y que aparentaba 17 porque soy una hibrida mitad humana mitad vampira y que toda mi eternidad iba aparentar ser una adolescente de 17 años.

Y luego cuando me pregunto qué a que se dedicaban mi familia, debo reconocer que me divertí un poco cuando le invente profesiones a mis tíos, le dije que mi tío Jasper era psicólogo, eso lo dije porque lo relacione algo con su don de controlar y sentir las emociones, él siempre nos daba tranquilidad y paz cundo nuestras emociones estaban algo alteradas y después dije que tía Rose era modelo, es que ella es tan hermosa, tiene una belleza pura y eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento, y por ultimo mi tío Emmett dije que él era jugador de béisbol es como a él le encantan los deportes y sobre todo el béisbol. En lo único que no mentí fue en decir que mi abuelito Carlisle es médico, que mi abuelita Esme es ama de casa, que mi tía Alice es diseñadora de modas, que mi abuelito Charlie es el jefe de policía en Forks y que está casado con Sue, que la abuelita Reneé vive en Jacksonville – Florida con su esposo Phil que es entrenador de béisbol y bueno no mentí mucho cuando dije la profesión de mis padres, dije que mi padre es médico igual que me abuelito Carlisle, en realidad mi papá tiene dos licenciaturas en Medicina y cuando dije que mi madre era escritora tampoco mentí ya que ella había estudiado Literatura en la universidad de Alaska.

Y cuando me pregunto el motivo por el que mi familia se había mudado a Londres, le dije que nos mudamos para cambiar de ambiente, me da mucha tristeza recordar el verdadero motivo de nuestra mudanza, mi familia se mudó por mí, por mi bienestar, porque sabían que vivir en Forks me recordaba a mi lobito, porque la vida tenía que ser tan injusta conmigo justo cuando Jake me confiesa que se había imprimado de mí desde que me vio en los brazos de mi tía Rose el día que nací, yo estaba muy feliz cuando me lo dijo.

**Flash Back**

Estábamos sentados al borde de las rocas de donde hacíamos salto de acantilado, cuando Jake llamó mi atención.

—Te quiero contar algo muy importante, Nessie —dijo un poco nervioso—, le había prometido a tus padres decírtelo cuando cumplas los 7 años, pero adelantar unos meses no creo que sea tan malo —sonrió nerviosamente.

—Sí, dime Jake ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté curiosa.

—Tú sabes de la imprimación de los lobos —yo asentí para que continuara—, y bueno te quería decir que yo estoy imprimado de la chica más especial y hermosa de este planeta —terminó de decir con una sonrisa en sus labios, y en ese momento a mí se me partió el corazón al imaginar que Jake quería a otra.

—Que bien por ti —dije con mucho esfuerzo—, puedo saber quién es la afortunada, o mejor no me lo digas déjame adivinar, es Leah ¿verdad? —le dije y a él se le borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

—¿Leah? —dijo confundido -¿Por qué crees que es ella? —, preguntó.

—Siempre paran juntos, es una Quileute y sobretodo es una loba como tú —dije sin mirarle a los ojos porque sentía que unas lágrimas traicioneras querían salir.

—Que siempre pare con ella no quiere decir que ella sea mi imprimación, paro con ella porque es una integrante más de mí manada al igual que Seth, Quil y los demás y que sea una Quileute y una loba tampoco quiere decir que necesariamente ella sea mi imprimación, nosotros no elegimos de quien imprimarnos —me aclaró.

—¿Entonces de quien te has imprimado? —pregunté.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy imprimado de la chica más especial y hermosa de este planeta, ¿acaso no lo adivinas? —me sonrió.

No dije nada, estaba tratando de recordar a Jake hablar de alguna chica, él me miraba expectante.

Me volvió a sonreír.

—Sí que eres distraída —dijo—. Esa chica especial y hermosa de este planeta de la que estoy imprimado, eres tú, Nessie —lo miré sorprendida—, me imprime de ti cuando te vi en los brazos de tu tía la rubita el día que naciste —yo seguía sorprendida, pero luego me abalancé sobre él abrazándolo y caímos.

—¿Yo soy tu imprimación? —quería asegurarme de que era verdad lo que dijo y que no era un sueño, Jake asintió.

—Te quiero, Nessie —dijo—, estaremos juntos toda la eternidad.

—Yo también te quiero, Jake —le dije—, y ahora eso quiere decir que somos novios —le pregunté.

—Eh… no —dijo, estaba confusa acaso dijo que 'no'—, quiero decir que esperemos hasta que cumplas los 7 años, y recién ahí te pediré que seas mi novia formalmente, además así no corremos el riesgo de que tu padre me arranque la cabeza —sonrió, yo asentí de mala gana.

—Está bien —le dije, nos paramos y empezamos a caminar hacia el bosque.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Yo nunca imagine que después de que estaba tan feliz con Jake, unos segundos después nos estaríamos enfrentando a un ejército de neófitos, y ni siquiera un beso de novios nos pudimos dar.

Sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar.

—Jacob —dije entre lágrimas—, yo tengo la culpa de todo, lo siento tanto Jacob, lo siento mi lobito… te extraño…

**Continuará…**


	6. Capítulo 5: Conociéndola un poco más

**Capítulo 5: Conociéndola un poco más**

**POV Draco**

Después de desayunar y del interrogatorio de mi madre para la pobre de Renesmee, decidí llevarla al jardín y le dije que me esperada ahí porque iba hacer unas cosas, que pretexto más deprimente. Regrese a la casa y me fui directo a la biblioteca, sabía que ahí estaban mis padres. Entre sin llamar a la puerta y cuando la cerré tras de mí, empecé a reclamar a mi madre.

—Madre, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —la cuestione con el tono más duro de mi voz, estaba enojado con ella.

—¿Hacer el qué? Ah, ya se, te refieres a esa chica Renesmee, pues tengo que averiguar todo sobre ella, siento que oculta algo, es rara, hasta su nombre es raro —dijo con mi mismo tono al hablar.

—No, madre, no tienes que averiguar nada sobre ella, sabes que la incomodaste con todas tus preguntas —dije.

—Pues si no tuviera nada que ocultar no se habría incomodado —contra ataco.

—Ella no oculta nada, solo está un poco deprimida por algo que le paso y… —mi madre me interrumpió.

—Y qué es ese algo que le paso ¿Ya te lo dijo? No ¿verdad? —mi madre se ponía realmente necia en ocasiones.

—No —reconocí —pero tú no tenías ningún derecho a…

—Ya basta los dos —gritó mi padre que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado escuchando todo lo que decíamos—. Draco, no le hables así a tu madre y tu Cissy, deja de meterte en los asuntos de Draco —dijo firme.

—Soy su madre por eso me meto —dijo.

—Pero Draco ya no es un niño para que estés metiendo en sus cosas, él ya es hombre hecho y derecho y ya sabrá que hacer respecto a esa chica, entiende de una vez Cissy —dijo mi padre, acaso me estaba apoyando a que esté con una muggle, esto sí que era extraño, Lucius Malfoy que siempre defendió la pureza de la sangre aceptando a una muggle de la que no sabe mucho, bueno también es raro en mí, yo pensaba igual que él respecto a la pureza de la sangre, pero desde que la guerra acabo y gano el bien, poco a poco hemos cambiado; pero no pude evitar sonreír de medio lado.

—Luego no digas que no te lo advertí, Draco y tú también Lucius por apoyarlo en sus locuras —me miró—, y borra esa sonrisa burlona, Draco —dijo esto último y salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo, ya se le pasara el enojo.

—Gracias por apoyarme en esto padre —dije.

—No me lo agradezcas, Draco, porque lo que tengas planeado hacer con ella no sale bien o descubre que somos magos, tú tendrás que solucionarlo –me dijo en tono serio.

—Si esto sale mal, por supuesto que lo solucionare, padre, pero de todas formas gracias por apoyarme —dije y salí directo al jardín.

Cuando llegue al jardín empecé a buscar por todas partes a Renesmee y la vi sentada en una banca, así que como la serpiente que fui, camine muy silenciosamente hasta donde estaba, al parecer no se dio cuenta que estaba a espaldas de ella, seguro estaría concentrada en sus pensamientos, pero al instante me desconcerté por lo que oí.

—Jacob —dijo y parecía que estaba llorando —yo tengo la culpa de todo, lo siento tanto Jacob, lo siento mi lobito… te extraño… —otra vez estaba llorando por ese tal Jacob, un momento lo llamo «mi lobito» y que lo extrañaba, acaso seria su novio y él la había dejado, pero eso a mí que me importa, me dije a mí mismo, pero a quien trato de engañar, si me importa y mucho.

Ahora me pare frente a ella —Renesmee —dije, y ella rápidamente se secó las lágrimas —¿Estabas llorando? —le pregunté.

—No —dijo, pero su voz la delataba —porque lloraría —agacho la cabeza y trato de ocultar su cara —no te sentí llegar —quiso cambiar de tema.

—Llegue hace unos segundos —le contesté –Y si estabas llorando —le levante el rostro y la miré —tus ojos están rojos e hinchados como la noche que te encontré.

—Solo son tonterías de chicas —dijo.

—Ah… no sabía que por tonterías se lloraba —dije y me senté a su lado.

—Recordaba a mi familia, los extraño, crees que ya pueda volver a casa con ellos —me preguntó, pero yo no quería que se vaya, tenía que buscar la forma de retenerla aquí.

—No lo creo, todavía estás débil —no se me ocurrió otra cosa que decirle.

—Ya me siento bien, además deben de estar muy preocupados por mí, ya llevo 4 días desaparecida —dijo—, o por lo menos si los llamara por teléfono para decirles que no se preocupen que estoy bien, y así ellos ya estarían más tranquilos al saber que estoy bien —si esa podría ser una buena idea, si ella hablaba por teléfono con su familia y le dice que está bien, quizás esté más tranquila y así la podría convencer de que se quede una temporada.

—En mi habitación tengo un celular, si quieres cuando subamos te lo presto para que puedas comunicarte con ellos —le propuse y ella sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, Draco, eres muy buena persona —me dijo, sí supieras que no quiero que regreses con tu familia, y que quiero que te quedes conmigo siempre no dirías eso.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Renesmee —le sonreí —creo que ya somos amigos ¿verdad? —ella asintió —Y los amigos se ayudan.

—Sí, ya eres mi amigo, Draco, y ya que somos amigos puedes decirme Nessie o Ness, solo mis amigos y familiares me llaman de esa manera.

—¿Nessie?, pero Nessie no es el apodo del monstruo del lago Ness —le dije, al recordar que una vez leí un libro muggle sobre ese monstruo —Y tú para nada eres un monstro, ella sonrió como si se estuviera acordando de algo —No te llamare así, te seguiré llamando Renesmee.

—Oh, vamos, me gusta me llamen Nessie o Ness, y eso no significa que sea un… monstruo —dijo todavía sonriendo.

—Pero… —dije.

—-Por favor solo mi padre me dice Renesmee cuando he hecho alguna travesura con el tío Emmett o cuando mi madre me manda a hacer algo y no quiero hacerlo —hizo un puchero y yo no me pude negar.

Sonreí —Está bien, me costara un poco de trabajo, pero si a ti te gusta que te llame así, de acuerdo —sonreí —¿Quién te puso tu nombre? —le pregunté.

—Fue mi madre, ella y sus locas ideas de nombres, combino los nombres de mis abuelas Reneé y Esme y salió 'Renesmee' y mi segundo nombre 'Carlie' también es la combinación de los nombres de mis abuelos Carlisle y Charlie y si hubiera sido un varón me hubiera llamado Edward Jacob —al mencionar el nombre de 'Jacob' su mirada se entristeció, otra vez ese maldito nombre ¿Por qué querrían ponerle ese nombre?, pensé.

—Edward por tu padre ¿verdad? —ella sintió —¿Y por qué Jacob? —le pregunté.

—Por… el mejor amigo de mi madre —hizo una pauso al hablar, parecía que había algo más detrás de ese nombre o mejor dicho esa persona, tal vez mi madre tenga un poco de razón al decir que Renesmee oculta algo, o quizás ella estaría enamorada del mejor amigo de su madre y esté la había rechazado ¿pero por qué dice que tiene la culpa de todo?, ya lo averiguaría luego, así que lo deje pasar.

—Bueno, y ya que somos amigos —dije lo mismo que ella dijo antes —me gustaría saber más de ti, y ya que gracias a mi madre —se sonrojo y yo sonreí —ya sé que eres de Forks, que tienes 17 años, se los nombres de tus padres, tíos y abuelos, y también a que se dedican –hice una pausa —¿Y ahora dime tiene hermanos, primos? —le pregunté.

—Soy hija única y no tengo primos, así que soy la más pequeña de la familia y como dice tía Rosalie «la consentida de la casa» —contesto y sonrió al decir la última frase como si se estuviera acordando de algo —¿Y tú también eres hijo único o tienes hermanos? —preguntó.

—Sí yo también soy hijo único, creo que tenemos algo en común —la miré y sonreí pícaramente, ella se sonrojo ¿acaso se sonrojo por lo que le dije?, creo que me está gustando verla sonrojarse por mí, pero mejor cambie el tema —¿Y cuál es tu color favorito?

—El rosa, me encanta ese color, mi habitación es rosa y cuando voy de compras con tía Alice —hizo un gesto de terror, me dio gracia —siempre compro prendas rosas, y también compro prendas azules, vestidos, blusas, zapatos, a mi padre le gusta que me vista de azul, dice que es color me queda bien como a mamá —–volvió a sonreír.

—¿Por qué pusiste cara de terror cuando dijiste que ibas de compras con tu tía? —le pregunté curioso —a todas las mujeres le gustan ir de compras —–afirmé.

—Sí, ir de compras es divertido, pero ir cada dos semanas es un poco tedioso y más si tienes una tía que es adicta a las compras, a veces tía Alice se pasa, tú sabes lo que es un día de compras con ella, me despierta a las 9 de la mañana para que me duche y me cambie, a las 9: 30 tengo que bajar a desayunar en solo 10 minutos y a las 10 en punto ya tenemos que estar en el centro comercial y estamos regresando a las 9 de la noche, el coche queda repleto a las justas entramos las dos, te juro que mi tía deja todos los centro comerciales de Forks vacíos —no podía creer lo que decía.

—¿Te lleva de compras cada dos semanas? ¿Por qué tan seguido? ¿Y tus padres no dicen nada? —pregunté.

—Sí, me lleva de compras cada dos semanas y cuando yo digo: «pero tía Alice fuimos de compras hace dos semanas», ella me responde: «Sí, Nessie, y todo es tan viejo ya, además sabes que los Cullen no repetimos ropa y que cambiamos de ropa tres veces al día» y si mamá dice: «Alice, deja de torturar a mi hija», ella responde: «Bella, no seas aguafiestas, Nessie, no es como tú de aburrida y a ella si le gusta ir de compras, oh… ya sé tal vez tú quieres tomar su lugar», y luego mamá dice: «Lo siento, Nessie, trate de salvarte», me da un beso en la frente y se va lo más lejos posible de tía Alice y papá solo dice: «Lo siento, cariño, yo prefiero no meterme en eso, la última vez que fui de compras con Alice, fue fatal», me da un beso en la frente igual que mamá y se va tras ella, y tío Jasper su esposo obligado tiene que ir con ella, una vez tío Jasper y tío Emmett se escondieron para no ir y cuando tía Alice los encontró los llevo de compras tres días seguidos y a mí me dejo libre, la única que disfruta de las compras es tía Rosalie, ella es muy vanidosa, y bueno a mis abuelos no los obliga porque son sus padres, ah y cuando vamos a Francia se pone peor, eso sí que es una tortura –termino con un suspiro de pesar.

—Te compadezco, y disculpa pero tu tía sí que esta demente —le dije, creo que todos tenemos una tía que está mal de la cabeza y recordé a mi tía Bellatrix, bueno ella no solo estaba loca sino que también era una asesina.

—Creo que sí está un poquito loca, pero igual la adoro, y dejando de hablar de mi tía, yo sé cuáles son tus colores favoritos —dijo.

—Así, ¿Y cuáles son?

—Uhm… pues, el verde, plateado —me miró —el negro, plomo, gris y podría apostar que todos los colores oscuros —afirmó.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le pregunté asombrado porque había acertado mis colores favoritos, ¿acaso es adivina? —la miré.

—Lo sé porque tu habitación es verde y por los colores de tu ropa que estas usando ahora —contestó con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Desde que empezamos a conversar yo no paraba de mirarla, simplemente no podía, «basta, Draco, se va a dar cuenta», me regañaba a mí mismo, así que dirigí mi mirada a las flores como si eso fuera lo más bello, realmente Renesmee opacaba la belleza de las flores.

—¿Y qué te gusta hacer en tus ratos libres? —atraje su atención porque al parecer ella también se había quedado viendo las flores.

—Ah, pues me gusta leer libros, y obras —vaya, espero que no sea una sabelotodo como lo era la insufrible de Granger en Hogwarts —como 'Cumbres Borrascosas' y 'Romeo y Julieta', en realidad esas son mis obras favoritas igual que a mamá, también me gusta ir al cine, jugar videojuegos con tío Emmett, yo siempre le gano, me gusta jugar ajedrez con tío Jasper, ir a la playa, hacer salto de acantilado —acaso dijo 'salto de acantilado' ese deporte muggle es muy peligroso, yo no permitiría que lo vuelva hacer— y con toda mi familia siempre jugamos al béisbol, también toco el piano…

—¿Sabes tocar el piano? —la interrumpí.

—Sí, papá me enseño, mamá dice que herede los dotes de artista de mi padre.

—Creía que tu padre era médico —pregunté.

—Sí, es médico, pero es aficionado al piano y toca muy bien, la abuela Esme dice que papá es el artista de la familia, y que bueno que yo herede su talento; y bueno también estudio ballet —termino de hablar.

—¿Eres bailarina? —pregunté asombrado, de verdad me sorprendía, no solo toca el piano, sino que también es bailarina de ballet, en verdad tiene dotes de artista.

—Sí, iba a entrar a una la Accademia Teatro alla Scala en Milán, Italia y después iba a ingresar a la Academia de Bellas Artes de Brera también en Milán, Italia.

—¿Ibas? —pregunté.

—Sí, iba creo que lo pospondré unos meses —bajo la mirada entristecida.

—¿Y sabes hablar italiano? —pregunté para distraerla.

—Se, forse, si pensava che stava andando a studiare in Italia senza parlare italiano, io non credo giusto? (si, acaso creías que iba a estudiar en Italia sin hablar italiano, yo creo que no ¿verdad?) —hablo un perfecto italiano, su pronunciación era sorpréndete.

—Vaya, apuesto a que no es el único idioma que sabes —afirmé.

—También hablo francés, portugués, y un poco de ruso —dijo, y volví a quedarme asombrado, nos solo era una artista sino que también era bilingüe.

—¿Ibas a ir a Italia con tu toda tu familia o solo con tus padres? —pregunté.

—No, iba a ir sola —dijo como si nada, que iba hacer una chica de 17 años sola en Milán, iba a estar en constante peligro.

—¿Sola? ¿Por qué ibas a ir sola?

—Tengo… amigos en Italia – Volterra —contestó.

—¿Pero tu ibas a estudiar en Milán?

—Sí, pero Aro… —cayó.

—¿Aro? ¿Quién es Aro? ¿Un familiar? —pregunté.

—Es un amigo de mi abuelo Carlisle, lo conoce hace muchos años —dijo en un susurro— bueno, él iba a mandar a su hijo adoptivo Alec para que me cuidara, Alec es un buen amigo mío —se puso un poco nerviosa al contestar.

—¿Tu amigo o tu novio? —no pude evitar sentir celos hacia ese tal Alec.

—No cómo crees que Alec-soy-el-más-sexy-del-mundo-Vulturi es mi novio, él es solo un buen amigo, además es tan presumido, egocéntrico y se cree el ombligo del mundo, que dudo que una chica en sus cabales se metiera con él —rió al decir todo eso, wau creo que ese tal Alec se parece mucho a mí, y eso no me gusta nada.

Luego de nuestra amena charla subimos a mi habitación para que Renesmee se pudiera comunicar con su familia.

—Aquí tienes —le tendí el celular, ella lo tomo y marco los dígitos con una rapidez que me sorprendió, se puso el móvil en la oreja y espero unos segundos.

—Papí… —dijo y me salí de la habitación para darle privacidad.

Aproveche para meterme en la biblioteca y escribir una carta a mi secretaria para que se fuera al mundo muggle y comprara todo un nuevo guardarropa para una chica de 17 años y ahora que ya se sus colores favoritos le encargue que le comprara ropa en colores variados pero en especial en rosa y azul, y también que comprara todo lo necesario para la nueva habitación de Renesmee. Espero que le guste su nueva habitación porque creo que ya no accedería a seguir compartiendo habitación conmigo, ahora que ya está consciente, pero creo que tendrá que acceder a una noche más, porque su habitación recién estará lista mañana.

**Continuará…**


	7. Capítulo 6: La Llamada

**Capítulo 6: La Llamada**

**Londres Muggle**

**POV Edward**

Estaba a unas cuadras del bar donde vio Alice por última vez a Nessie, y leía la mente de los humanos, pero no encontraba ningún recuerdo de mi hija en sus mentes; Emmett había venido conmigo pero se había alejado un poco para conseguir algunas pistas de donde podría estar Nessie. Estos tres días que lleva de desaparecida Nessie la hemos estado buscado y viendo en las mentes de todos pero siempre encuentro la misma respuesta «nada», nadie la ha visto, estoy desesperado y enojado conmigo mismo, como es posible que no la haya encontrado, como es posible que 8 vampiros no hayamos podido encontrarla, prácticamente la hemos buscado por todo Londres pero nada, nadie sabe de ella, -¿No estará con los Vulturis?-, deseche rápidamente esa teoría, si estuviera con ellos, Alice la hubiera visto, y la única visión de Alice es que la ve corriendo por una calle, pasa por un bar, pero no entra, luego empezó a caminar lentamente, estaba completamente mojada por la lluvia después tropieza con sus propios pies y cae al suelo y ahí termina su visión, eso no nos ayuda en nada pero por lo menos sabemos por dónde estuvo la última vez.

—¡EDWARD! —gritó Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me gritas? —le pregunté.

—Porque te estoy hablando de hace un buen rato y no me haces caso, pero bueno… no tuve suerte, a todas las personas del bar que le pregunté, me contestaron que nunca vieron a una chica con las características de Nessie —dijo.

—¿Entraste a preguntar por Nessie, al bar?, Alice dijo que no la vio entrar al bar, Emmett.

—Nada perdía con entrar a preguntar, ¿y tú tuviste suerte? —preguntó—, aunque por tu cara me doy cuenta que no.

—Otra vez nada, he visto la mente de todos los humanos que han pasado por aquí y nadie la ha visto, es como si se hubiera tragado la tierra o como si hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia.

—¿Magia? La magia no existe, Edward —me dijo como tratando de corregir a su hijo pequeño y luego rió —bueno existimos nosotros, pero eso es diferente.

Moví la cabeza en manera de negación, Emmett nunca cambiaria ni siquiera en estos momentos de preocupación extrema.

—Mejor regresemos a casa, los humanos ya comienzan a vernos con temor —le hice señas con la mano para ir hacia el auto.

—Ok —dijo, subimos al auto y empecé a conducir lento, odiaba conducir tan lento pero tenía que hacerlo para no alarmar a los humanos.

—Y no estará con los Denali —sugirió Emmett.

—Si estuviera con ellos crees que Eleazar o Tanya no nos hubieran avisado.

Llegamos a casa y todos tenían la misma cara de preocupación de hace tres días y eso quería decir que ellos tampoco tenían pistas, y lo comprobé al leer sus mentes.

—Saben algo de ella, alguien por la calle la vio —preguntó Bella, desesperada, apenas nos vio entrar a Emmett y a mí a la casa.

—Fuimos al lugar de la visión de Alice y preguntamos a la gente pero nadie la vio y eso que estuve revisando la mente de cada persona —contesté.

—¿Y si los Vulturis la tienen? —dijo Emmett.

—Ellos no saben nada de Nessie, no lo he visto —dijo Alice de inmediato.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo viste, Alice? —preguntó mi Bella.

—Ya te lo dije, Bella, la vi corriendo por una calle paso por un bar luego empezó a caminar lentamente, estaba completamente mojada por la lluvia después tropieza con sus propios pies y cae al suelo y ahí queda mi visión —le contestó Alice.

De pronto Alice se quedó con la vista perdida, estaba teniendo otra visión, y yo le empecé a leer la mente.

—¿Qué vistes, Alice? —preguntó Esme.

—La encontraste —preguntó Rosalie igual de desesperada que Bella.

—Alice —la apuro Bella.

—Un hombre de espaldas sale del bar por donde pasó Nessie, el hombre es rubio, se sube a su auto, es un deportivo color verde está manejando y de pronto ve a Nessie, se detiene cuando la ve caer y baja a ayudarla, se agacha para ponerse a su altura y Nessie levanta la cabeza y él la mira, sus ojos son grises… —dijo.

—Iré al bar y preguntare por ese hombre y juro que lo matare si le ha hecho daño —aseguré.

—Yo voy contigo Edward —se ofreció Bella.

—Yo también voy —dijo Emmett.

—No, Edward, ya los vieron a ti a Emmett rondando por los alrededores y por la visión que tuve de Emmett preguntando por Nessie a la gente del bar, sería muy sospechoso que unas horas después regresaras preguntando por el hombre rubio —dijo Alice—. Lo mejor sería que Bella, Jasper y yo fuéramos a ese a averiguar por ese hombre.

—Creo que tienes razón, Alice —estuve de acuerdo con ella.

Alice sonrió y al instante los 3 salían directo al bar.

**POV Alice**

Conduje lo más rápido que pude al bar, cuando llegamos entramos los tres y como siempre todos nos quedaron mirando, claro no es muy común ver a tres chicos de por lo menos 18 años, pálidos y con los ojos color ambarinos, ignoramos las miradas y nos dirigimos a la barra para hacerle unas preguntas al que atendía ahí.

—Disculpe —dijo Bella llamando la atención del mozo, pero este seguía en lo suyo atendiendo a otros clientes—. Disculpe, señor —volvió a repetir Bella elevando un poco más la voz.

Este levanto la mirada —Sí, señorita —dijo mirándola muy fijamente mientras le sonreía coquetamente, Bella hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—De casualidad no ha venido en estos días un hombre alto, rubio y…

—Con ojos color gris —terminé de hablar yo, el mozo empezó hacer memoria.

—Uhm… creo que lo vi hace tres días y estaba con…

—¿Con quién? —le interrumpió Jasper.

—Con una chica…

—¿Con una chica? ¿Sabe cómo era? ¿Cómo se llamaba? —esta vez fue Bella quien interrumpió al mozo.

—Sí, es como de su estatura —señalo a Bella —con los cabellos castaños y lacio y se llama Donny Smith, viene muy seguido por aquí —dijo y miró sonriente la entrada del bar —Y ustedes están con suerte, justo acaba de llegar, es aquella chica, y si quieren saber más del hombre que buscan, ella se los puede decir, estuvieron conversando muy animadamente durante un par de horas el otro día —dijo esto último y se fue a atender a los clientes.

Cuando la tal Donny se acercó a la barra, Jasper se acercó a ella.

—Tú eres Donny Smith —le preguntó Jasper sorprendiéndola.

—Sí, en que te puedo ayudar guapo —dijo en doble sentido.

Bella y yo nos pusimos a lado de Jasper, estaba desconcertada, o sea que se cree esa para hablarle así a mi Jazz.

Ella nos quedó mirando —Vaya, veo que estas acompañado —dijo.

—Solo queremos preguntarte por alguien —le dije seriamente.

—Así, ¿y por quién? —nos quedó mirando raro —un momento, ¿acaso son policías? —preguntó.

—No somos policías —dijo Bella—. Solo queríamos preguntarte por un hombre con el que estuviste.

—¿Qué hombre? Yo salgo con muchos hombres —dijo toda descarada.

—Con el hombre con el que estuviste hace tres días —me miró confundida, me pregunto, ¿con cuántos hombres saldría esta mujer?, como para que ni siquiera se acordara—. Era alto, su cabello es rubio y tiene los ojos grises.

Ella hizo una mueca al recordarlo —Ah, ese, es un imbécil, se fue dejándome sola, desprecio mi invitación —dijo indignada, si yo hubiera sido él también lo hubiera hecho, sonreí en mi fuero interno.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Jasper.

La estúpida lo miró y le sonrió coquetamente, me daba ganas de arrancarle los ojos, pero me contuve porque nos tenía que dar información.

—Se llama… uhm… —se quedó pensando—, su apellido es… Mal… foy, sí, Malfoy y su nombre es… Drago, no, no era así… ¡Draco! —gritó—, se llama Draco Malfoy —dijo sonriente.

—¿Qué más sabes de él? —pregunté seria.

—Nada más se su nombre, solo lo vi esa vez —dijo—. Puedo preguntar, para que lo buscan.

—No te lo podemos decir —contestó Bella—, pero de todas formas gracias —dijo.

—No hay de que —dijo sonriendo y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a mi Jasper, maldita, como me gustaría tener en estos momentos el don de Jane y así con una sola mirada hacerla que se retuerza del dolor.

Caminamos hacia la salida, me volteé y pude darme cuenta de que seguía mirando a Jasper, yo la miré con cara de pocos amigos y ella giro su mirada hacia el hombre que se le acercó.

Conduje directo a casa ya sabiendo el nombre de ese extraño que ayudo a Nessie, apenas entramos Edward me leyó la mente.

—Así que se llama Draco Malfoy —dijo, y yo asentí.

**POV Edward**

Apenas los vi llegar dije: Así que se llama Draco Malfoy —Alice asintió.

—¿Y qué más averiguaron? —preguntó Rose.

—Nada más, la mujer que estuvo con él dijo que solo lo había visto esa vez —contestó Bella.

—Lo único que queda ahora es estar yendo muy seguido a ese bar y hacernos amigos del que atiende en la barra para que nos informe sobre ese hombre, preguntarle cada cuantos días va ahí y en los horarios al que va —dijo Carlisle.

—Y si nos quiere dar esa información? —–preguntó Esme.

—Ay, Esme, todos tienen un precio y si ese hombre que atiende en el bar no nos quiere dar información, ya verás que con unos billetes él nos dirá hasta los secretos de su madre —dijo Emmett sonriendo.

—Emmett, tiene razón quizás le pagamos a ese hombre nos de la información que necesitamos —dijo Rose apoyando a Emmett.

-—Y si le damos nuestros números telefónicos nos podría avisar cuando le vea llegar al bar —dijo Bella.

—Tal vez si buscamos en internet podríamos encontrar más información sobre ese hombre Draco Malfoy —sugerí—. Es más ahora mismo voy por mi laptop para buscar más información sobre él —dije y me fui directo al despacho.

—Te acompaño —dijo Bella.

Bella y yo estuvimos toda la noche buscando más información sobre Draco Malfoy y nada, no encontramos en ningún registro de seguro social, ni su dirección, ni su último trabajo, simplemente no aparecía ningún registro de él, era como si no existiera.

—Edward, si no aparece ningún registro de él ¿Crees que podría ser un vampiro? —preguntó Bella.

—No lo creo, Alice, dijo que tenía los ojos grises, y se fuera un vampiro tendría los ojos rojos y si es vegetariano como nosotros tendría los ojos ambarinos —dije.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no encontramos nada?

—No lo sé, Bella, pero seguiré buscando información.

Ahora se me ocurrió poner en google autos deportivos y aprecio varias fotos de modelos de autos, así que recordé la última visión de Alice y vi el modelo del deportivo, puse en google registros de autos deportivos y aparecieron todos los registros, me tarde unas horas en leer todos los registros hasta que por fin di con el registro del auto de Malfoy.

—Lo encontré —le dije a Bella, ella sonrió.

—Ya sabes donde lo podemos encontrar —preguntó.

—Sí, estuve revisando el registro de su auto y ahí aparece su dirección, es en una zona residencial de gente de mucho dinero.

—¿Por qué Alice no lo vio?

—No lo sé, pero lo que supongo es que hay algo o mejor dicho él tiene algo que interfiere con las visiones de Alice, es como si no fuera un humano común.

—Puede que sea como yo cuando era humana, tú no podías leer mi mente, quizás él sea otro tipo de escudo —sugirió.

—Podría ser —dije confuso, pero tiene lógica lo que dice Bella.

Cuando regresamos a la sala, les conté a mi familia que ya tenía la dirección de Malfoy, y que iba a ir a su casa, quizás y con mucha suerte lo encuentre.

—Puedes ver algo, Alice —dije y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, yo voy a ir a su casa.

—Vamos —dijo Bella, asentí.

Nos dirigimos a la dirección y esa no era una casa era una mansión, la fachada de la casa era de un verde claro, toque el timbre y espere, pero nadie salió a atendernos, volví a tocar el timbre y nada, así toque el timbre como unas tres veces más y nadie salió, estábamos tan nerviosos que no nos percatamos de que no se escuchaba ningún latido de corazón dentro. Una empleada de la casa de a lado salió y nos dijo que casi siempre esa casa estaba vacía, y que algunas veces ha visto a un hombre rubio como de unos 26 años viene con alguna chica y pasan toda la noche pero que nunca lo ve salir, eso era extraño, le agradecimos la información y regresamos a casa.

—Lo encontraron —preguntó Esme.

—No —–dijimos Bella y yo a la vez.

—No entiendo porque no lo puedo ver y no creo que sea por Nessie, porque ahora la puedo ver mejor en mis visiones, es como si estuvieran en otra… dimensión —dudó al decir la última palabra.

—¿Otra dimensión? —preguntó Carlisle.

Iba a contestar pero de repente sonó mi celular, miré el registro y era un número desconocido, igual contesté.

—_Hola __—__dije._

—_Papi __—__dijo, era Nessie, escuche que cerraban una puerta muy cerca de ella._

—_Nessie, hija, ¿Dónde estás? __—__le pregunté._«Mi niña», escuche decir a Bella, y todos sonrieron al escucharme decir «Nessie».

—_Hola, papi, estoy bien no te preocupes __—__dijo._

—_¿Qué no me preocupe? Contando este día ya son cuatro días que llevas desaparecida –casi grite de indignación._

—Pregúntale donde esta para ir a buscarla —dijo Bella, yo asentí.

—_Pero estoy bien, papá __—__repitió._

—_Luego hablaremos de eso, ahora lo más importante, dime ¿Dónde estás?, para ir por ti._

—_Realmente no lo sé, pero… __—__no la deje que terminara de hablar._

—_Como que no sabes dónde estás, dime una cosa, estas con ese hombre rubio, Draco Malfoy ¿verdad? __—__pregunté._

—_Sí, acaso tía Alice lo vio._

—_Solo vio cuando ese hombre se te acercaba cuando caíste __—__le dije._

—_Sí, él me ayudo, papá, pero en verdad no se preocupen, no estoy sola con Draco, también están sus padres que son muy amables __—__dijo._

—_Quiero que averigües donde estas exactamente, para ir por ti._

—_¿Pero acaso tía Alice no lo sabe? __—__preguntó confusa._

—_No __—__respondí__—__, Alice no lo puede ver, es un humano extraño __—__dije, se quedó callada unos segundos._

—_No es extraño, papá, es muy amable __—__dijo._

—_Bueno, no me importa si es amable o no, yo solo quiero que regreses, Renesmee __—__ya me estaba enojando__—__, además fui a su casa y él no estaba y una empleada de la casa vecina dijo que no va muy seguido y cuando lo hace lleva a chicas ahí y también dice que nunca lo ve salir._

—_Pero, Draco vive con sus padres, no sería una dirección equivocada, papá __—__dijo._

—_Ese tal Draco, tiene como 26 años, es alto, rubio y con los ojos grises ¿verdad? __—__pregunté._

—_Sí, así es Draco, pero, tal vez podría tener otra casa ¿no? __—__dijo, si podría ser, pensé__—__, papá, yo me siento un poco más tranquila aquí…, ¿No podría quedarme un par de días más aquí, por favor? __—__suplicó._

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, Rosalie.

Despegue el teléfono de mi oído para contestar —Dice que quiere quedarse unos días más en casa de Malfoy —dije enojado.

—_No, ella tiene que regresar, dile que iremos por ella __—__dijo Bella._

—_Lo siento, Renesmee, pero tienes que volver, nosotros somos tu familia __—__le dije._

—_Pero…_

—_Mira, te llamaré más tarde para que me digas en donde te puedo recoger __—__dije._

—_Está bien __—__dijo un poco apenada__—, __te quiero __—__dijo._

—_Yo también, Nessie, todos te amamos __—__contesté._

—_Puedes pasarme con mi mamá, por favor __—__yo le pase el teléfono a Bella._

—_Nessie, cariño __—__dijo Bella entre sollozos. Estuvieron hablando unos minutos y Bella negaba con la cabeza y estaba seria._

—_Veré que puedo hacer, pero no te prometo nada __—__dijo__—__, todos queremos que regreses, cielo, queremos que estés bien, te quiero __—__dijo y al parecer Nessie colgó._

**Mundo Mágico**

**POV Draco**

Volví a mi habitación por Renesmee, aun no me acostumbraba a llamarla «Nessie», y cuando entre la vi sentada en el suelo junto a la cama.

—¿Cómo te fue con tu familia? —le pregunté ansioso.

—Quieren que le dé la dirección de tu casa para venir por mí ahora mismo —dijo.

—Pero tú no te puedes ir —dije, me miró raro—. Quiero decir que si tú te sientes más tranquila aquí, pues entonces quédate —no podía permitir que se alejara de mi lado.

—Están muy preocupados por mí, y quiere que regrese con ellos, son mi familia, Draco —dijo—, además ellos ya saben de ti, saben tu nombre y apellido, mi papá me dijo que averiguo la dirección de tu casa y que fue ahí para hablar contigo, pero no había nadie, y que una empleada de una casa vecina le dijo que a veces te veía llegar con chicas pero que nunca te veía salir, ¿eso es cierto, Draco? —preguntó, yo estaba en shock, como unos muggles pudieron dar con mi casa tan pronto, ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso?, tal vez sean tan especiales como lo es Renesmee, que no parecen unos muggles comunes.

—Draco —atrajo mi atención, sacándome de shock en que estaba.

—Ah —fue lo único que dije.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí, claro, solo que no quisiera que te vayas, en estos días me acostumbre a tu presencia —eso era verdad, no quería que se vaya.

—Entonces… —dudó—, si tienes otra casa.

—Sí —dije—, no voy muy seguido a esa casa, solo cuando quiero estar solo y pensar, y tal vez tus padres solo encontraron la dirección de mi otra casa y no la de mis padres —le contesté y en verdad no sabía si estaba coordinando bien en las palabras, todavía estaba muy sorprendido.

—Sí, eso debió ser —estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Qué más te dijo tu papá? —pregunté.

—Bueno que iba llamar más tarde para que le dé la dirección para venir a recogerme, pero también hable con mi mamá y le dije que convenciera a papá para quedarme unos días más —dijo, sonreí, y ojala su madre lo convenza.

**Continuará…**


	8. Capítulo 7: ¡Ese chico desapareció por l

**Capítulo 7: ¡Ese chico desapareció por la chimenea!**

**POV Nessie**

Después de nuestra pequeña conversación, Draco y yo bajamos a almorzar y aunque yo no quería bajar porque me sentía incomoda con su madre, lo tuve que hacer con pesar, al parecer Draco se dio cuenta de estaba incomoda y me sonrió y me dijo-: Tranquila, mi madre no está, se ha ido con mi padre a almorzar con unos amigos, yo solo le sonreí como respuesta. El almuerzo fue tranquilo, platicamos un poco, pero todavía no me podía quitar de la cabeza que cuando le pregunte a Draco si tenía otra casa se puso un poco raro, parecía nervioso como si ocultara algo, pero después me dije que eran cosas mías, y que la única que ocultaba cosas era yo.

Luego de almorzar salimos otra vez al jardín, me encantaba esa parte de la casa, me acerque a oler las rosas, tenían un olor exquisito, Draco estaba a mi lado, estábamos en silencio pero no era un silencio incomodo, con él me sentía bien, tranquila tal vez se deba al hecho de que él fue quien me ayudo aquella noche donde me sentía muy angustiada. Sentía su mirada en mí aunque estaba de espaldas a él, siempre me mira y me hace sonrojar, gire mi cabeza para mirarlo y me sonrió yo también le sonreí y, ¡Oh, no! otra vez me sonroje, mis mejillas están calientes, trate de ocultar mi sonrojo mirando otra vez las rosas, escuche que se rió quedamente, si fuera humana no lo habría podido identificar pero mis genes vampíricas hacia que mis sentidos sean más sensibles al de los humanos, también escuchaba el latir de su corazón era apaciguada, los latidos de su corazón era como una melodía que me llenaba de paz, y el olor de su sangre era… distinta al olor de la sangre de los otros humanos.

Cuando sentí que volvía mi color natural a mi rostro, giré para mirarlo nuevamente y él como siempre me miraba y ¡Oh, santos cielos!, me sonroje de nuevo —¡Gracias, mamá!— pensé con sarcasmo, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué me sonrojo cuando lo descubro mirándome? Esto solo me pasa con Draco, pero ¿Por qué? —¡Ay! No me di cuenta de que lo seguía mirando y él igual, y ahora también me sonríe; siento que la cara me arde, eso debe ser a que estoy muy roja, seguramente si hubiera un tomate cerca de mí, no diferenciarían cual es el tomate verdadero.

Él seguía sonriéndome —–Nessie… —dijo, pero no pudo seguir hablando porque en ese momento sonó el celular, salvada por la campana o mejor dicho por el celular ¡Sí! ¡Vendita sea la tecnología!

Draco saco el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y miró la pantalla y dijo—: No es un número conocido para mí, quizás sean tus padres —me paso el teléfono e hizo un ademan de irse.

Tomé el celular al mismo tiempo que le decía—: No es necesario que te vayas, es solo mi padre —él asintió y se quedó junto a mí. Yo oprimí el botón digital para contestar.

_—Hola, ¿Papá? —dije con calma._

_—Hija —contestó—. Nessie, princesa, ¿estás segura qué quieres quedarte ahí unos días en vez de estar con nosotros?_

_—Sí quiero quedarme aquí, además… —me interrumpió. _

_—Pero… —dijo._

_—Además solo serán unos días, no me voy a quedar para siempre —dije tratando le calmarlo, porque parecía que estaba haciendo un buen esfuerzo para estar tranquilo—.por favor solo serán unos días —le supliqué._

_—Bella y tú son obstinadas, tercas y cabezotas, pero… —ahora fui yo quien lo interrumpió._

_—Eso es un sí —tanteé._

_Suspiró —Lo dicho son cabezotas las dos, pero no lo sé, Nessie, tu madre dice que te hará bien tomarte unos días libres a solas contigo misma para pensar y que tal vez ese «tipo» te puede distraer de todo lo que ha ocurrido._

_—Eso es un sí —repetí un poco más confiada en su respuesta._

_—Sí, eso es un sí, pero prométeme que solo será unos días —contestó resignado._

_—Lo prometo, papá. Gracias, gracias —dije alegre y sin darme cuenta empecé a dar saltitos emocionada, igual como hacia tía Alice, sentí la risa de mamá junto a papá—. Gracias a ti también mamá —le dije._

_—No sé cómo me dejo convencer siempre por ustedes dos, porque…_

_—Porque nos amas —completé lo que iba a decir._

_—En eso tienes razón —dijo—, ahora pon al teléfono a Malfoy —su tono de voz ahora era de seriedad—, quiero hablar de unas cosas con él, y no me digas que no está porque escuchó su respiración muy cerca de ti._

_No tuve de otra más que entregarle el celular a Draco, y él me miró confundido —Papá quiere hablar contigo —dije, Draco cogió el celular y se lo llevó a la oreja._

_—Hola —dijo serio, se quedó un rato callado—. Sí, soy Draco Malfoy —dijo._

_Draco seguía serio. Por favor, por favor, por favor, que papá no lo esté amenazando con matarlo o arrancarle la cabeza —era lo único que yo rogaba al cielo._

_—Renesmee, estará bien, estando a mi lado no le pasara nada —dijo de forma arrogante, me temo que ese tonito de voz no le gustara nada a mi padre._

_—Por supuesto —dijo—. Su hija regresara sana y salva a su casa, señor Cullen, y prometo cuidarla como la joya más valiosa de todas —hizo una pausa—, bien, adiós —dijo esto último con el mismo tono arrogante con el que había empezado a hablar, me volvió a dar el celular._

_—Nessie —habló y su voz era seria y podría jurar que tenía el ceño fruncido._

_—Papi –dije con miedo._

_—Bien, por el tono de voz de tu amigo, noto que es un arrogante de lo peor y eso no me gusta, pero ya te dije que si te podías quedar así que no me queda de otra más que decirte «suerte», porque debe ser insoportable convivir con él así sea solo unos días._

_—Papá —dije en forma de regaño._

_—Bueno, adiós, hija, nos vemos dentro de unos días._

_—Adiós, papá, despídeme de todos en casa y diles que los quiero mucho —está bien dijo papá y colgó._

Giré para mirar a Draco.

—Lo siento —le dije.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó confundido.

—Es que, conozco a mi padre y seguramente te amenazó con matarte o arrancarte la cabeza ¿no?

Sonrió.

—Algo así, pero no te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa, tu padre solo se preocupa por ti. Además dudo que me pueda hacer daño —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, y volvió a sonreír.

—No conoces a mi padre, cuando Edward Cullen se enoja, puede ser realmente peligroso —le previne—, es muy fuerte —susurré.

—Yo también lo soy —me contestó—, además tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga.

Sí, claro, pero solo eres un humano y con un solo puñete que te dé mi padre en verdad podría arrancarte la cabeza o podría clavar sus colmillos en tu cuello, aunque papá no beba sangre humana, pero por defenderme, a mí, a su única hija, lo haría.

—Cambia esa cara de preocupación, nada pasará —habló Draco, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Es que estoy preocupada por ti.

Sonrió.

—Me gusta que te preocupes por mí, pero ya te lo dije nada me pasará —dijo a la vez que me acariciaba el rostro, su mano era suave y tenía una calidez que me hacía sentirme en paz.

Nos miramos directamente a los ojos y yo me sonroje y baje la mirada, Draco volvió a sonreír y lentamente quitó su mano de mi rostro.

—Vamos a dentro de la casa, ya está haciendo un poco de frío —me dijo, yo asentí y él me tomó de la mano para ir de nuevo a la casa.

Nos dirigimos a la sala, los sillones eran un poco antiguos de una madera dura, creo que era cedro, pero estaban muy bien conservados, son sentamos sobre ellos y me di cuenta que sobre la mesita de centro había una bandeja con una tetera de té con dos tazas y unas servilletas, volteé a ver a Draco sorprendida, ¿en qué momento mando a traer todo esto? —me pregunté.

—A estas horas la chica de servicio trae el té y lo deja sobre la mesita —me contestó Draco, a la pregunta que me había hecho en mi fuero interno o es que lo dije en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

Le sonreí como respuesta.

—Quieres tu té con miel o con azúcar o tal vez lo quieres con leche —preguntó.

—Oh, no te preocupes con miel está bien —le respondí.

Draco llenó las dos tazas con té, y mientras lo tomábamos estuvimos platicando un poco, luego de eso le dije a Draco que iba a subir un rato a su habitación, él accedió, ya en la habitación entre un rato al baño a lavarme la cara, la sentía muy caliente, cuando me miré al espejo pude darme cuenta de que estaba roja –sí, los genes Swan siempre estaban presentes– así que me eché agua fría en la cara para que se refresque un poco. Gracias a mis sentidos vampíricos pude escuchar dos latidos de corazones aparte de la de Draco, seguramente sus padres ya habían regresado de la visita a sus amigos.

Seguramente dentro de unos minutos tendré que bajar a cenar y eso significa que tendré que contestar a las preguntas de la señora Narcisa, espero que estos días que me quede pueda simpatizarle aunque sea un poco a la madre de Draco, pero bueno dentro de lo que cabe me siento más tranquila porque mi familia ya sabe que estoy bien y así ya no estarán tan preocupados.

Escuchó unos pasos y un efluvio a menta y lavanda, que me es muy conocido estos últimos días, era Draco. Podría reconocer sus pasos y sentir su efluvio a más de 20 kilómetros.

Sentí que abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación —Nessie —me llamó, sonreí al escuchar que dijo mi sobrenombre.

—Aquí —le contesté saliendo del baño.

**POV Draco**

En cuanto «Nessie» —sí, ahora la llamó por su sobrenombre, ya que a ella le gusta que le digan así— se subió a mi habitación, a los pocos minutos aparecieron mis padres, y que bueno que ella se había retirado porque si no como le hubiera explicado la repentina aparición de mis padres en sala.

—Menos mal que Nessie está en mi habitación, porque si no que le hubiera dicho por su repentina aparición —les reclamé a mis padres.

—¿Nessie? ¿Quién es Nessie? —preguntó mi madre.

—Nessie es Renesmee, es que a ella le gusta que la llamen así —respondí.

Mi madre sonrió con burla —Vaya, hasta su sobrenombre es raro, como ella —susurró esto último—. Hijo, por favor no hagas tanto drama que si esa niña ve algo raro, con un 'Obliviate' todo está solucionado —dijo mi madre con sarcasmo.

Yo la miré serio, pero claro puedo usar el 'Obliviate' si Nessie ve cosas que no debería saber por ahora.

-—Había olvidado que Renesmee estaba aquí, para la próxima tendremos que ser más cuidadosos y entrar por la puerta, Cissy —dijo mi padre.

—No puedo creerlo Lucius tantas consideraciones por una simple muggle —respondió mi madre con enojo.

—Madre —no pude seguir hablando porque Kreacher apareció.

—Ama, ya sirvo la cena.

—Sí, Kreacher —contestó mi madre.

—Voy por Nessie —dije y sin esperar su respuesta me dirigí a mi habitación.

Llegue a mi habitación y entre pero no vi a Nessie por ningún lado.

—Nessie —la llamé.

—Aquí —dijo saliendo del baño.

—Ya es hora de cenar y mis padres ya regresaron —le dije pero ella parecía saberlo porque su expresión seguía igual de tranquila y no estaba nerviosa por la presencia de mi madre, pero que estoy pensando como lo va a saber, si ella no estaba cuando mis padres aparecieron.

-—Está bien, bajemos, entonces —contestó.

—Espera un momento, Nessie, quiero decirte algo —ella sintió para que continuara hablando—. Esta noche también tendrás que dormir en mi habitación, porque tu habitación todavía la están arreglando.

Miró la cama y se quedó pensando un momento —Está bien, no hay problema —dijo como dudando.

—Te molesta que compartamos la cama, te molesta mi presencia ¿o desconfías de mí? —le pregunté.

—No, claro que no me molesta tu presencia, y además como tú dijiste ayer la cama es muy grande, no pasara nada porque compartamos la cama una noche más, y confío en ti, ya te lo dije eres muy buena persona, nadie ayuda a una desconocida le ofrecería su casa para quedarse unos días así como así, siento que tienes el alma pura de bondad —dijo con sinceridad y yo me quedé muy sorprendido, que yo tengo el «alma pura de bondad», si supieras mi pasado no dirías eso, si el mal hubiera ganado tú, los tuyos y todos los muggles serían nuestros esclavos, o tal vez hasta todos ustedes estarían muertos.

Le sonreí como respuesta. La tomé de la mano como tenía de costumbre y bajamos al comedor.

—Buenas noches, señores Malfoy —saludó Nessie.

—Buenas noches, Renesmee —saludó mi padre.

—Buenas noches, niña —contestó mi madre y su tono de voz era de superioridad, Nessie, solo asintió pero parece que le molesto que la llamé «niña».

La ayude a sentarse como todo caballero que soy y luego yo me senté al lado de mi padre.

Empezamos a comer, cuando mi madre hablo:

—Y bueno, Renesmee, tal vez podríamos platicar un rato —empezó otra vez con sus preguntas, yo la miré serio, pero mi madre era tan terca, así que siguió hablando—. No te molesta mis preguntas ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no señora Malfoy —contestó Nessie.

—Bien, entonces, me imagino que debes de extrañar a tu familia y sobre todo tus padres deben de estar muy preocupados por ti porque…

—Nessie, ya se comunicó con su familia, madre, y también se va a quedar unos días aquí, su padre le dio permiso —la interrumpí.

—Así y cómo —preguntó sorprendida y mi padre también estaba sorprendido.

—Bueno, es que Draco fue muy amable de prestarme su celular y así pude llamara mi padre para decirle que estoy bien para que mi familia no se preocupen por mí —dijo Nessie.

—Y así de fácil tu padre te dejo que te quedaras con personas que no conoces y sobretodo que él no conoce —contra ataco mi madre.

—-Es que también hable con mi madre y le dije que convenciera a papá para que me dejara quedarme unos días aquí, en su casa.

—Y tu padre acepto que te quedes —susurró mi madre.

—Sí, aunque mi padre es muy sobreprotector, accedió para que pasara unos días aquí, y se quedó más tranquilo cuando hablo con Draco —mi madre me miró seria.

—Así es madre hable con el padre de Nessie y le prometí que la cuidaría y que regresaría sana y salva a su casa —contesté antes de que me hiciera la pregunta que tenía en mente.

—En ese caso, siente bienvenida en la mansión Malfoy, Renesmee —dijo mi padre.

—Muchas gracias, señor Malfoy —contesto Nessie y le sonrió.

—Y tus profesores no te dirán nada por faltar tanto a clases, como todavía eres una niña me imagino que todavía vas al colegio ¿verdad? —otra vez mi madre con sus preguntas.

—No soy una niña, señora, tengo 17 años y ya terminé de estudiar en el colegio —Nessie estaba un poco seria cuando le contestó a mi madre, mi madre solo sonrió al verla así de seria, parecía que la quería hacer enojar.

Pero esto es increíble, Nessie, hasta seria se veía hermosa.

—Así es madre, Nessie ya no va al colegio, ahora ella va estudiar en la Accademia Teatro alla Scala y en la Academia de Bellas Artes y en Italia, es que no les dije ¿verdad?, Nessie es una artista —comenté y sonreí con suficiencia.

—No soy una artista, Draco —dijo Nessie.

—Claro que lo eres, tocas el piano, bailas ballet —le contesté.

—Vaya, si lo que dice Draco es cierto, eso quiere decir que eres una artista —dijo mi padre en tono amable, raro en él, no con todos se comporta de esa manera.

—Entonces, que te parece si mañana tocas el piano para nosotros, y así comprobare si eres una artista como dice mi hijo —dijo mi madre.

—Por supuesto, señora —contestó Nessie y le sonrió a mi madre, ella se puso seria.

—¿Quién te enseño a tocar el piano? —preguntó mi padre.

—Fue mi papá, él es aficionado a tocar el piano, compone sus propias melodías —dijo y sonrió al terminar de hablar, seguramente se estaría acordando de su padre.

Terminamos de cenar y menos mal y mi madre ya no le hizo más preguntas a Nessie. Luego subimos a mi habitación, Nessie se decidió darse una ducha, y unos minutos después salió con el camisón el mismo camisón que tenía en la mañana y se acostó en la cama, yo también me bañe y cuando salí del baño con mi pijama ya puesto, me di cuenta de que Nessie ya estaba dormida, me acosté junto a ella y la vi dormir, se le veía tranquila y en paz, no me cansaba de mirarla es tan hermosa. Todavía no sé qué me pasa con ella, nunca me había sentido tan bien con una muggle, mayormente solo me las llevaba a la cama y después ya ni me acordaba de sus nombres, pero con Nessie es distinto, ella me gusta aunque sea más joven que yo, me gusta, me encanta y no quisiera que se valla nunca de mi lado, acaso me estaré enamorando de ella, ¿será que lo que siento por ella es amor? No lo sé. Pero con Nessie me siento bien, feliz ¡Por Merlín! no puedo estar enamorado de ella, es una niña como dice mi madre, me siento un degenerado, un pedófilo, le llevo como 10 años.

La sigo mirando y esta vez no me aguanto y le beso en la frente, y me doy cuenta que tiene la temperatura un poco más alta que otros muggles, o será que yo soy tengo la temperatura un poco baja, si eso debe ser.

No puedo dormir solo la miró, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo mirándola minutos, horas, el tiempo no me importa cuando ella está a mi lado. ¿Qué pasa?, la expresión de su cara angelical ha cambiado ahora esta como asustada, nerviosa.

—No, no, no te mueras, Jacob... —hablaba entre sueños y empezaba a llorar, dijo «no te mueras» ¿acaso ese tal Jacob estaba muerto?

—No te mueras, por favor… quédate a mi lado, lo prometiste, dijiste que estarías juntos toda… ¡No! ¡Jacob! —gritó y me dolió ver su dolor.

—Nessie, Nessie —la desperté para que dejara de llorar, pero cuando despertó siguió llorando—. Shh… tranquila solo fue una pesadilla —le dije mientras la abrazaba, pero ella temblaba como una hoja, y se abrazó a mí buscando apoyo.

—Tengo miedo —dijo aun llorando.

—¿A qué? —le pregunté.

—A dormir y soñar cosas feas —dijo como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—Pues entonces no pienses en cosas feas —le dije—, piensa en las cosas buenas y feliz que has vivido —tomé mi pañuelo del cajón del velador y seque sus lágrimas.

—Siento haberte despertado, Draco.

—No dormía, tranquila —le sonreí.

—Crees todavía que sea buena idea que me quede aquí, tal vez solo te busque problemas o no te deje dormir, creo que debería regresar a casa con mi familia y no ser una molestia para ti —dijo.

La tomé de la barbilla y le levanté la cara para mirarla a los ojos —Escúchame bien Renesmee, tú no eres una molestia para mí y quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo —le dije seriamente, ella solo asintió.

Después de eso se quedó otra vez dormida pero abrazada a mí, su cuerpo era tan cálido, me quede despierto para ver si tenía otra pesadilla pero ahora dormía tranquila, luego a mí también me venció el sueño y me quede dormido.

**POV Nessie**

Estaba un poco avergonzada por lo de anoche con Draco, la pesadilla que siempre me atormenta, veo como esos neófitos matan a Jake y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo. Mejor ya no pienso en eso sino voy a volver a llorar.

Al parecer Draco ya se levantó, porque no escucho el latido de su corazón aquí en la hibatación ni en la casa, ¿Dónde estará?

Me levanté de la cama y de pronto escucho sus pasos y siento su efluvio como si hubieran aparecido recién, pero como si no estaba, tal vez sea a que todavía estoy un poco adormilada por lo que no lo sentí. Siento que tocan la puerta.

—Adelante —contestó y entra Draco.

—Buenos días, Nessie —me saluda—. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —pregunta.

—Buenos días, Draco —contestó—, amanecí bien, gracias por preguntar, y siento lo de anoche trataré de que no vuelva a pasar.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de que den pesadillas —contesta un poco serio, como si me estuviera regañando—. Ven te tengo una sorpresa —me dijo cambiando su cara de seriedad a una más amable.

—¿Una sorpresa? —preguntó.

—Sí, ven —me toma de la mano y caminamos todo el corredor hasta llegar a una puerta de madera dura—, cierra los ojos —me ordena.

Y entonces yo cierro los ojos, y siento como abre la puerta que esta frente a nosotros, y me ayuda a pasar –Ya puedes abrir los ojos –me dice, yo los abro lentamente y lo que veo primero me sorprende, era una hermosa habitación y estaba pintada de color rosa claro, una cubrecama rosa un tono más oscuro que el de las paredes cubría la cama, las fundas de la cama eran de color blanco, luego seguí mirando y las cortinas de la ventana también eran rosas y de hilo, parecía muy suave al tacto, los veladores que estaban a cada lado de cama eran de madera caoba, sobre el cual había una lámpara en cada una, de igual manera la madera del tocador era de caoba, mire a la derecha y había una puerta de madera color blanco me supongo que es el baño, eso luego lo revisaría.

—Espero que te guste tu nueva habitación y como ya sabía que el rosa era tu color favorito lo mande a que lo pintaran de ese color —continuó hablando Draco al ver que yo seguía callada.

Yo giré emocionada para verlo a los ojos.

—Me encanta, me gusta, gracias Draco —dije y sin pensarlo lo abrace y me puse de puntillas para llegar a su altura y le di un beso en la mejilla, él me miró sorprendido por mi atrevimiento pero luego sonrió, y yo toda avergonzada me aleje de él al instante y me puse de espaldas a él, no quería que me viera porque sabía que estaba sonrojada, sentía mi cara arder y aun dándole la espalda dije—: lo siento, Draco, a veces soy muy efusiva, creo que me pase un poco.

—No te preocupes, Nessie, entonces eso significa que si te gusta tu habitación —dijo tomándome de la mano para hacer girar para que lo viera a la cara, yo al instante tuve que poner mi mente en blanco para no mostrarle ninguno de mis pensamientos, todavía sentía mi cara roja, al parecer él se dio cuenta porque sonrió al verme la cara, pero trato de cambiar de tema y dirigiéndome hacia la otra puerta que estaba al lado derecho dijo-: ven para que veas tu vestidor.

Abrió la puerta del vestidor y me quede lela.

—Guau, acaso la tía Alice fue quien hizo las compras —dije.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó.

—Porque hay mucha ropa y zapatos para toda ocasión y de mis colores favoritos, pero no debiste gastar tanto dinero en mí, porque supongo que todo esto debió costar mucho.

—El dinero no tiene importancia, Nessie, además yo quiero que sientas cómoda estando aquí —dijo y yo le sonreí—, y eso no es todo, como me dijiste que te gusta leer te traje esto —me tendió una bolsa que contenía dos obras, las saque de la bolsa y pude darme cuenta que eran mis obras favoritas 'Cumbres Borrascosas' y 'Romeo y Julieta'.

—Son mis dos obras favoritas, muchas gracias, Draco.

—Ayer mencionaste que esas eran tus obras favoritas por eso las compre, bueno te dejo para que te cambies —dijo eso último y salió de mi habitación.

Ya pasado una semana desde que me mude de la habitación de Draco, él de lunes a viernes se va a trabajar, se levanta a las 7 am y regresa a la 1 pm para almorzar con sus padres y conmigo, luego a las 2 pm regresa de nuevo a su trabajo y llega a las 8 pm para la cena, solo los domingos lo tiene libre. Y bueno yo prácticamente no hago nada, mejor dicho no hago nada, me levanto a las 8 am, cumplo con mis necesidades humanas, luego bajo a desayunar con los padres de Draco, que gracias al cielo, ya no me siento muy incómoda con ellos, sobre todo con Narcisa, al parecer ya no tiene más preguntas que hacerme o tal vez ya le empiezo a caer mejor, luego me paso el tiempo en el jardín, es la parte de la casa que más me gusta, me siento bajo un árbol a leer las obras que me regalo Draco, a decir verdad ya las había leído muchas veces pero nunca me cansaba de ellas. El señor Lucius va a trabajar una o dos horas después que se va Draco. La señora Narcisa a veces sale pero la mayor parte de tiempo se queda en casa, a veces habla conmigo, pero siempre manteniendo la distancia conmigo aunque su voz ya no es tan fría como al principio.

Draco me dijo ayer que hoy día se iba a ir un poco más tarde a trabajar porque un amigo lo iba a venir a visitar, y sé que ya el amigo de Draco ya está acá porque siento otro latido de corazón aparte del que siempre escucho, y como hoy día me levante un poco tarde porque me quede dormida, decidí bajar sin hacer ruido, bueno eso es fácil para mí ya que poseo genes vampíricos. Escucho las risas de Draco, de sus padres y seguramente de ese amigo que lo vino a visitar, pero como tengo que pasar por la sala no puedo evitar mirar para saber cómo es el amigo de Draco, pero justo en ese momento pasó algo raro, irreal…

—Ah… ¡Ese chico desapareció por chimenea! —grité y mi voz sonó como de una histérica.

—Renesmee —susurró Draco y su rostro tenía una expresión que no pude descifrar, y sus padres parecían enojados.

**Continuará...**


	9. Capítulo 8: Obliviate

**Capítulo 8: Obliviate**

**POV Draco**

—Ah… ¡Ese chico desapareció por chimenea! —escuché un gritó y cuando subo la mirada me doy cuenta que es Nessie.

—Renesmee —susurré al verla ahí parada, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había bajado, pero al parecer ella vio cuando Theo se fue por la chimenea. Me sentía enojado y también sentía miedo porque ahora ella se va a querer ir de aquí, y no la culparía por eso, ella es una muggle y piensa que estas cosas no existen.

—Él desapareció desaprecio por allí —dijo señalando la chimenea y tenía como la mirada perdida.

—Pero que dices niña —le regaño mi madre.

—Draco —dijo mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Nessie se acercó a nosotros con pasos cautelosos y nos miró a cada uno, así que yo hice lo que me dijo mi madre, que si ella se llegaba a enterar de nuestro secreto, que solo le hiciera un 'Obliviate' y eso es lo que voy hacer. Sin que Nessie se dé cuenta la tomé del brazo y saque mi varita y la apunte con ella en la cabeza —Obliviate —le susurré.

Ella me miró confundida pero al instante de que yo pronunciará el 'Obliviate', vi que cerró los ojos y sentí como se desvanecía, guarde rápidamente mi varita en mi bolsillo y la tomé en mis abrazos para evitar su caída, caminé hacia el sofá y me senté con Nessie en mi regazo y su perfume a fresas de su shampoo que usaba me embriago.

—¿Qué le paso? —preguntó mi madre con recelo.

—Se desmayó —contesté, saliendo de mi embriagues.

—¡Vaya! Que delicada es esta muggle —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Por lo menos actuaste rápido, Draco, porque si no que explicación le hubiéramos dado —dijo mi padre muy serio.

—Tal vez le hubiera dicho la verdad de una vez por todas —dije.

—Acaso estás loco o que es lo que te pasa, Draco, ¿Cómo que decirle la verdad? Lo que deberías de hacer ahora es aprovechar para devolverla a su mundo y borrarle la memoria que estuvo todo este tiempo viviendo aquí —habló mi madre con enojo y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Acosté a Nessie en el sofá y camine hacia mi madre.

—No voy a devolverla a su mundo nunca madre —levanté mi voz unas octavas.

—Draco no le hables así tu madre —me dijo mi padre y solo lo miré.

—Como que nunca la vas a devolver a su mundo, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Draco? —preguntó mi madre—, y que vas a decirle a su familia cuando la reclamen —la miré serio, aun no sabía cómo iba a hacer para retenerla un poco más de tiempo a mi lado—. Porque no me vas a decir que estás enamorado de esa muggle, ¿Estás enamorado de ella? Contéstame, Draco.

—Pero que dices, Cissy —dijo mi padre.

—Y si fuera verdad que yo estoy enamorado de Nessie, ¿Qué, madre? Es más lo reconozco, si estoy enamorado de Nessie desde la primera vez que la vi, de esa muggle como tú la llamas —le confesé a mis padres.

—No, Draco, no eso no puede ser cierto, tú solo estás encaprichado con ella, además tú siempre has estado interesado en Astoria —dijo mi madre.

—¿Astoria? Por favor madre, no sé de ella a hace ya más de un año, ella no es mujer para mí —contesté.

—Yo siempre creí que tú terminarías con… —mi madre se quedó callada cuando sentimos que Nessie empezaba a despertar.

Me acerque a ella.

—Ay —se quejó tocándose la cabeza—, ¿Qué me paso? —preguntó confundida mientras se trataba de levantar.

—Te desmayaste —contestó mi padre mirándola detenidamente.

—Me siento mareada —dijo, mientras yo la tomaba de la mano, ella me miró pensativa.

—Nessie, ya estás mejor —pregunté, mientras escuchaba susurrar a mi madre con enojo «tanta preocupación por una simple muggle»

Nessie soltó mi mano bruscamente y se alejó de mí.

—Desapareció por la chimenea, ese chico desapareció por la chimenea —dijo nerviosa.

Yo la miré confundido, ¿Qué pasaba? Se supone que le había borrado la memoria, el 'obliviate' es muy potente, pero porque no funciona con ella.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso estás loca? Nadie ha desaparecido por la chimenea —dijo mi madre.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, desapareció por la chimenea! ¡Yo lo vi! —gritó—. Él tomo unos polvos de ahí —señalo la mesa de centro donde estaba los polvos Flu, ¡Maldición!, pensé, había olvidado desaparecer los polvos Flu— y luego los lanzó al fuego de la chimenea que luego se volvió verde y dijo «Casa Nott» y desapareció. Y después tú —me señalo—, me agarraste del brazo y me apuntaste con algo y dijeste… obliviate —susurró.

—¡Sí! Tú susurraste obliviate —me gritó. Yo estaba tan sorprendido que no me salían las palabras.

Pero al final lo único que hice fue mentir:

—Yo no dije esa palabra, Nessie, creo que aun estas un poco confundida por el desmayo.

—Eso lo debes de haber soñado, niña —dijo mi madre también sorprendida de que mi magia no haya funcionado.

—¡No lo soñé! ¡Eso fue lo que paso! —volvió a gritar Nessie.

—Sí dijiste obliviate, ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste, Draco? —me preguntó.

—No dije nada —le mentí a la vez que cerraba mis puños con rabia—. Creo que deberías dormir un poco, te llevaré a tu habitación —me acerque a ella y quise tomarla de la mano pero se alejó de mí.

—No necesito dormir, yo estoy bien, y no soñé nada —se estaba poniendo histérica—, lo que yo debo hacer es ir a casa —susurró, eso me alarmo porque yo no quería que se fuera.

Mi padre no decía nada, solo me miraba serio, como esperando que yo resolviera todo este despelote.

—No te puedes ir, estás muy nerviosa —no sabía que decir con tal de que se quedara.

—¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? —volvió a preguntar—. Toda yo me sentí rara después de que dijiste obliviate —hizo una pausa—. O tal vez la pregunta correcta seria ¿Qué eres? ¿O qué son todos ustedes?

No respondí nada solo la miré.

—No me lo dirás ¿verdad? —–afirmó—. Lo mejor será que me vaya; por lo menos podrías decirme donde estoy para poder llegar a mi casa —me habló, y lo único que pensaba en ese instante era: «se alejara de mí, se alejara de mí».

**POV Renesmee**

Estaba inconsciente pero igual podía escuchar un poco que Draco discutía con sus padres, o mejor dicho con su madre, pude escuchar que Draco dijo-: «Tal vez le hubiera dicho la verdad de una vez por todas», y luego que la señora Malfoy dijo algo sobre una tal «Astoria», pero lo que más me confundió fue como se refirió a mí la madre de Draco, me llamó «Muggle», o algo así.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Todo era tan raro —tú vida es rara, Nessie— dijo la voz de mi cabeza, creo que me estaba volviendo loca. Luego de unos minutos desperté confundida y mareada, todos me miraban raro, Draco se acercó a mí, yo trate de levantarme y Draco me tomo de la mano, yo me quede pensando todo lo que había pasado, «Nessie, ya estás mejor», me preguntó Draco y escuche susurrar a su madre «tanta preocupación por una simple muggle». Era la segunda vez que escuchaba que me llamaban así y por la misma persona, ¡¿Qué rayos significaba la palabra «Muggle»?!

Y de pronto recordé todo y solté bruscamente la mano de Draco, y volví a preguntar sobre ese chico, pero trataban de confundirme, me hablaban como si fuera una tonta o una loca, o tal vez me querían volver loca, ya estaba cansada y solo quería ir a casa con mi familia, tal vez fue un error quedarme aquí, debí regresar a casa cuando mi padre me lo dijo, pero yo siempre era toda una testadura.

—No me lo dirás ¿verdad? —dije—. Lo mejor será que me vaya; por lo menos podrías decirme donde estoy para poder llegar a mi casa —miré a Draco y pude darme cuenta que sus manos las tenía hecha puños, que hacía que se le marcaran más los nudillos y su cara estaba más pálida que de costumbre.

—Bueno, está bien no me digas nada, yo encontrare la manera de regresar a casa —di la vuelta para dirigirme a la salida.

—Renesmee —escuché que me llamaron, era la voz de Draco, giré para darle la cara.

—No soy normal —dijo serio, parecía que le costaba mucho hablar—, solo puedo decirte que soy la clase de personaje que existe en los cuentos –ahora si estaba más intrigada, ¿Qué trataba de decirme? Acaso era un vampiro, no, no lo era, tal vez era una familia de híbridos, no, eso tampoco eran, no tenían colmillos, y en el caso más remoto que fueran híbridos me hubieran descubierto que también yo lo era.

Ignoré la mirada de sus padre y pregunté—: ¿Qué eres? Explícame porque no entiendo nada.

—No puedo darte la explicación que tú quieres —susurró tan despacio, pero yo pude oírlo perfectamente bien.

Tú no eres nadie para pedir explicaciones Renesmee Cullen —me regaño la voz de mi cabeza— acaso tú también no guardas el secreto de tu familia—. Míralos bien, Renesmee, son unos simples y frágiles humanos, no te podrían hacer daño, en realidad tú sí que les harías mucho daño si te da sed y no encuentras nada para saciar esa sed, tú eres más peligrosa para ellos que ellos para ti, tu familia es la especie de depredadores más salvaje del mundo—, siguió regañando la voz de mi cabeza.

Eso era verdad, lo mejor era alejarme de ellos, no importa lo que sean. Solo tengo que alejarme de ellos para no hacerles daño, no debo confiarme por el hecho de ser una híbrida y de que mi sed sea menos frecuente que la de mi familia. Ahora no me encuentro sedienta y eso que hace muchos días que no bebo sangre, pero podría pasar algo terrible si me quedo aquí.

—Bien, me voy, adiós y gracias por todo, Draco, y gracias también a ustedes señores Malfoy —dije y volví a dirigirme a la puerta de salida.

—Somos una familia de magos —gritó ¿el señor Malfoy?, yo giré sorprendida para mirarlo a la cara—, sí somos magos, hechiceros, brujos, como quieras llamarnos —concluyó y su esposa y Draco lo miraron sorprendidos.

**Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 9: Magos

**Capítulo 9: Magos**

**POV Renesmee**

—Somos una familia de magos —gritó ¿el señor Malfoy?, yo giré sorprendida para mirarlo a la cara—, sí somos magos, hechiceros, brujos, como quieras llamarnos —concluyó y su esposa y Draco lo miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? —susurré, eso podría ser cierto.

—Somos magos —confirmó Draco—. Y vivimos en el mundo mágico, en este momento te encuentras en mi mundo, Renesmee.

—Magos, mundo mágico —repetí como una autómata.

¿Acaso eso existe en verdad? No eso no puede ser verdad, pero que estoy pensando, yo existo, mi familia existe, los metamorfos existen, no me sorprendería que los duendes, las hadas y hasta los ogros existan —claro, sí tú y los tuyos existen, porque no podría existir los magos —otra vez habló la voz de mi cabeza— tú eres una leyenda viviente, perteneces al mundo mítico —continuó.

—Padre, madre, iré a mi habitación a hablar a solas con, Renesmee —dijo Draco, pude ver que ellos asentían, aunque la señora Malfoy todavía parecía sorprendida que su esposo haya confesado el secreto familiar.

Draco me ofreció su mano para que la tomara, y yo lentamente la tomé, pero antes puse mi mente en blanco. Ya en la habitación, me senté en el borde de la cama, y él puso una silla frente a mí y se sentó.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo.

Asentí.

—Bueno, como ya sabes somos magos, por nuestras venas corre magia, somos unos magos sangre pura —terminó de hablar con un suspiro, ¿sangre pura, la magia corre por sus venas? Es por eso que su sangre tiene un olor diferente, es especial.

Permanecí callada unos minutos.

—No dirás nada —dijo.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—No lo sé, cualquier cosa, pero no te quedes callada —estaba tenso y tenía la mirada dura, nunca lo había visto así—, ¿te molesta lo que soy? ¿me tienes miedo? —preguntó.

—¿Molestarme? ¿Tenerte miedo? ¿Por qué? Cada quien es como es —le contesté y eso pareció relajarlo un poco—. Puedo preguntarte algo —dije y él asintió—, el obliviate es un hechizo.

—Sí —contestó.

—¿Y para que me hechizaste? —pregunté curiosa.

—El obliviate, sirve para borrar la memoria, y yo quería que no recordaras lo último que paso —por eso sentí que mis recuerdos se iban de mi cabeza, me sentí muy rara, como vacía, y al final no pude más y me desmaye.

—Algo me tiene confundido —me saco de mis pensamientos—, ¿Qué eres tú? Para que mi magia no funcione contigo, con todos funciona menos contigo —preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé —dije, en realidad no lo sabía, aunque tal vez se debía a que yo no era completamente humana, soy un vampiro, bueno una híbrida—. Aunque paso algo extraño después de que me hechizaste, todos mis recuerdos se desvanecían y mi cabeza no lo pudo soportar y perdí el conocimiento, pero cuando desperté no recordaba nada, me sentía confundida y de un momento a otro todos mis recuerdos vinieron como una avalancha.

—Pero aun así mi magia no funciono contigo.

—Ya te dije… que no sé… porque paso eso —respondí haciendo pausas.

—¿No lo sabes en verdad? —cuestionó.

Negué con la cabeza, porque temía que si hablaba no iba a sonar muy convincente.

—Tal vez se deba a que eres especial —me miró a los ojos y me sonroje, rayos otra vez mi parte humana sale a la luz, él sonrió un poco—, no eres una muggle común —susurró, «Muggle», otra vez me llaman así, pero ahora es Draco quien lo dijo.

—¿Muggle? ¿Qué significa Muggle? No es la primera vez que escucho esa palabra.

—¿Cómo que no es la primera vez que escuchas la palabra muggle? —preguntó.

—Bueno, cuando estaba desmayada, escuchaba murmullos de que tú y tus padres hablaban y tu madre me llamo muggle dos veces —él me miró preocupado.

—¿Qué más pudiste escuchar?

—No mucho, pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue esa palabra —dije, y él suspiró, como si temiera que escuchara algo que no debería escuchar, que otra cosa podría escuchar, ya se su secreto—, pero dime ¿Qué significa muggle?

—Personas sin magia —contestó.

Asentí.

—Entonces yo soy una muggle —afirmé.

—No lo eres, tú eres especial.

—Soy rara —susurré.

—Yo soy raro, mi familia es rara, mis amigos son raros —dijo, no más que yo, mi familia y amigos, pensé.

Me incorpore de pronto porque recordé que yo era muy peligrosa para él y su familia, ellos eran magos, pero ni aun así su magia no funcionaba conmigo y muchos menos funcionaria con mi familia. Tenía que regresar a casa. Qué pasaría si me da sed y no encuentro nada que cazar.

—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó cuándo me dirigí a la puerta de su habitación.

—Ya te lo dije me voy a casa —respondí.

Él también se incorpora y se acercó a mí —Tú, no te vas a ir de aquí —rugió, mientras me agarró del brazo y lo apretó con mucha fuerza.

Miré mi brazo sujetado con fuerza y luego a él —¿Y porque no me puedo ir? —lo reté—. Y suéltame —le dije.

Draco pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me soltó —Lo siento, Nessie, no quise lastimarte —dijo nervioso—, es solo que esto un poco nervioso por todo esto. ¿Te quieres ir porque no te gusta la magia? —me preguntó.

Le sonreí para infundirle confianza —La magia me parece genial —le contesté—, es solo que ya debo regresar con mi familia.

—No uses a tu familia como pretexto para alejarte de mí.

—No la uso de pretexto, es solo que le dije a papá que me quedaría unos días y ya llevo una semana, creo que ya es hora de regresar.

—Solo quédate unos días más y después yo mismo te acompaño a tu casa y hablo con tus padres para que no te regañen —se ofreció.

Creo que eso no era una buena idea, ya me imaginaba la cara que pondría Draco al ver a mis padres prácticamente de mí misma edad, y cuando conociera a mis tíos y abuelos, sabría que había algo raro en mi familia, sobre todo al ver a mis abuelos que parecía que solo eran unos cuantos años mayor que yo.

—No creo que sirva de nada, igual me regañaran y me castigaran por tiempo indefinido y si tengo buena suerte solo estaré castigada unos meses, y ni tu magia podría hacerlos cambiar de parecer —contesté.

—Crees que mi magia tampoco funcione con ellos —preguntó.

—Bueno de alguien lo debo haber heredado un escudo ante tu magia ¿no? —él pareció meditarlo un momento.

—Puede que tengas razón —aceptó.

—Y creo que si igual voy a estar castigada cuando vuelva a casa, por unos días más que me quede aquí no cambiara nada —dije con una sonrisa, él también sonrió. Sabía que estaba arriesgando la seguridad de la familia Malfoy si me quedaba, pero no sé qué me paso para acceder a quedarme, creo que yo también estaba muy acostumbrada a estar al lado de Draco, él era mi salvador.

—Eso quiere decir que te quedaras.

—Sí —dije, de pronto me acorde del chico que me hizo descubrir su secreto—, Draco, ese chico que desapareció por la chimenea, es tu amigo.

—Sí, es mi amigo, lo conozco desde el colegio.

—Ah… y porque se fue por la chimenea, acaso tiene complejo de Santa Claus —volvimos a sonreír.

—No tiene complejo de Santa Claus, es solo que esa es una de las maneras que tenemos los magos para ir a otro lugar —eso sí que me sorprendió.

—Sorprendente —susurré—, me gusta tu mundo —le confesé.

—Y eso que no has visto nada todavía —contestó.

—Pero tú me lo enseñaras ¿verdad? —él asintió.

—Sabes, ahora me siento más tranquilo porque ya no te guardo ningún secreto —eso me hizo sentir mal, porque ahora la única que guardaba secretos era yo.

Debo decirle mi secreto yo también, no importa que mis padres después se enojen conmigo.

—-Draco, yo… —no me salían las palabras las tenía atoradas en la garganta—, solo quería decirte que nada cambiara entre nosotros, seguiremos siendo amigos —le dije y él me acaricio la cara y me sonrió, su mano era suave, pero a la vez sentí como una corriente eléctrica en la zona que Draco me acariciaba. Mientras que la voz de mi cabeza me repetía: «cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde».

**POV Narcisa**

Mi hijo se fue a su habitación con esa niña. Mientras tanto yo no lo podía creer, Lucius, mi esposo diciéndole nuestro secreto a una muggle, y Draco diciendo que nunca la dejaría ir, que es lo que le pasa a los hombres de esta casa, que es lo que le pasa a los hombres Malfoy.

Y lo que más me preocupa es que a esa niña no le afecta nuestra magia, ¿Por qué?, eso es lo que me pregunto que tiene ella en especial que no tenga otra muggle cualquiera. Tal vez sea peligrosa, no lo sé.

—¿Por qué le dijiste la verdad a esa muggle, Lucius? —le reclamé.

—Lo hice por Draco —contestó.

—Por Draco —repetí—, ¿Qué tiene que ver Draco, para que tú hayas dicho nuestro secreto? —le recriminé.

—Acaso no lo escuchaste, Draco está enamorado de Renesmee, así que yo me le adelante y le dije la verdad, además solo era cuestión de minutos para que él mismo Draco le confesara la verdad con tal de que esa chica se quede aquí.

—Mi hijo no puede estar enamorada de esa muggle, él solo esta encaprichado con ella, tal vez le llame la atención su juventud o le da lástima por el motivo por el que ella sufre —dije, no podía aceptar que mi hijo se haya enamorado de esa niñita.

—No está encaprichado, él nunca ha confesado sus sentimientos por ninguna mujer, y ni siquiera por Astoria, en cambio por esa chica muggle sí lo ha hecho sin importar lo que nosotros opinemos —habló tan tranquilamente que no reconocía a mi esposo, todavía recuerdo que hace diez años él hubiera acabado solo con todos los muggles, sin esperar las ordenes de Voldemort, solo porque le daban asco los muggles.

—¿Y no te importa que tu hijo termine casándose con una muggle? —pregunté desconcertada-. Porque como va Draco no dudo que termine casado con esa mocosa tonta

—No creas que me agrada tanto la idea, pero trato de comprender a Draco, está enamorado. Lo único que me preocupa es que no le afecte nuestra magia —terminó de hablar y se quedó pensativo.

—¿A qué crees que se deba eso? —pregunté.

—No lo sé —susurró—. Pero lo averiguare —sentencio.

Nos quedamos callados cado uno metido en sus pensamientos, no sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasamos así, cuando de pronto escuchamos pasos, Lucius y yo volteamos a ver. Era mi hijo y esa muggle y como era costumbre pude ver a Draco que la tomaba de la mano.

—Padre, madre, Nessie se quedara unos días más en casa —dijo alegremente.

**Continuará…**


	11. Capítulo 10: Yo sé lo que es usted, Ama

**Capítulo 10: Yo sé lo que es usted, Ama**

**POV Renesmee**

Luego de decidir que me quedaría unos días más en la mansión Malfoy, Draco me prometió que me enseñaría más cosas de su mundo. Yo todavía estoy sorprendida de estar en el mundo mágico, pero debo reconocer que me encanta, me fascina conocer cosas nuevas.

Después un rato más platicando bajamos a la sala de estar donde todavía se encontraban sus padres, ellos estaban muy callados, espero que no hayan estado discutiendo por mi culpa, creo que a la señora Malfoy no le gustó nada que su esposa me haya dicho el secreto familiar, pero yo no le pedí que me lo contara, al principio si se lo exigí pero luego ya no y por eso me quería ir, pero antes de llegar a la salida el señor Malfoy me grito su secreto, aun no entiendo porque lo hizo pudo haberme engañado y seguir guardo su secreto.

Pero bueno, los padres de Draco al sentir nuestra presencia allí, se giraron a mirarnos.

—Padre, madre, Nessie se quedara unos días más en casa —dijo y en su tono de voz pude reconocer la alegría y alivio.

—¿Así?, eso sí que es raro pensé que te espantarías y querrías salir corriendo al saber lo que somos —la madre de Draco hizo una pausa y me miró directamente a los ojos— pero ya veo que es una muggle rara —dijo con sarcasmo, yo la miré seria.

—Madre, por favor —suplicó Draco.

—Bueno, creo se nos pasó la hora de almorzar, pero le diré a Kreacher que preparé algo, vamos Cissy —dijo el señor Lucius jalando a su esposa, que al parecer quería seguir con sus preguntas incómodas.

—¿Kreacher? ¿Quién es Kreacher? Es un empleado, si es un empleado pues nunca lo he visto durante todos los días que estado he aquí —le pregunté a Draco.

—Uhm… se podría decir que si es un empleado… pero diferente, y nunca lo habías visto porque yo le ordene que no se apareciera cuando tú estabas —contestó, yo lo miré con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo diferente? ¿Y por qué no querías que lo viera? —volví a preguntar.

—Lo tendrías que ver tu misma, y no quería que lo vieras porque… ya te dije es diferente a nosotros, espero y no te asustes o te pongas histérica —me miró y me sonrió.

—Oye —le dije y le di un golpecito amistoso en el hombro—, yo no soy una histérica —reí y él también.

—Oh, lo olvidaba a ti parece no incomodarte lo raro —dijo sonriendo.

—Claro que no, es más me gusta lo raro —si supieras de que yo estoy acostumbrada a lo raro desde siempre, desde que nací, yo soy rara, le miré porque sentía que él también me miraba pero de una manera que no pude descifrar.

No me quitaba la mirada de encima, sus ojos grises como el cielo encapotado de Forks parecía que me miraban con ternura, ¡Oh, Dios!, espero que no haya malinterpretado lo que dije.

Porque no puedo dejar de mirarlo yo también, es como si algo me incitara a seguir mirándolo, él me mira igual que Jake miraba antes de decirme que estaba imprimado de mí. No, de seguro estoy confundiendo las cosas, apenas nos conocemos, además él no puede sentir esas cosas por mí —_¿Y por qué no?_— dijo la voz de mi cabeza —porque él es de un mundo diferente al mío, porque no somos de la misma especie… y por mil razones más— le contesté a la voz de mi cabeza —_¿Y cuáles son esas mil razones más?_ — preguntó —pues la razón más importante es que yo nunca podré olvidarme de Jake, nunca ¿escuchaste bien?, ¡Y YA DEJA DE METERTE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A ESCUCHAR! —grité en mi fuero interno, rayos ahora sí que me estoy volviendo loca.

—¡RENESMEE! —gritó Draco a la vez que me tomo por los hombros y me sacudía levemente.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Eso mismo quisiera saber yo, te quedaste como petrificada —dijo serio.

—No, no es nada, solo estaba imaginándome como sería Kreacher —le contesté pero parecía que no lo convencí—. Porque mejor no vamos al comedor para que lo conozca —ahora fui yo quien lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hacia el comedor, evitando así que me haga más preguntas y yo no saber qué contestar.

—Está bien —dijo.

Cuando ya estábamos en el comedor, la comida ya estaba servida y los padres de Draco ya estaban sentados en la mesa y nos estaban esperando.

—-Kreacher —llamó Draco, yo solo escuche un 'plop' y luego dirigí mi mirada hacia abajo, y ahí estaba esa criatura, me sorprendí mucho al verla pero trate de controlar mi sorpresa.

Era pequeña como de un metro y 10 cm. Su piel es clara, el poco cabello que tenía en la cabeza era blanco, sus orejas eran puntiagudas caídas ligeramente hacia abajo, su nariz también era puntiaguda y estaba caída hacia abajo, sus ojos eran de un color azulado, parecía que ya era mayor, iba vestido con una camisa blanca y zapatos negros. Toda su ropa iba a su medida perfecta.

—Sí amo —contestó la criatura a la vez que le hacía una reverencia a Draco.

—Ella es Renesmee Cullen, es mi amiga y quiera que la trates con respeto —le ordenó Draco.

—Hola, Kreacher —lo salude y le sonreí. Pero de pronto Kreacher me quedó mirando muy serio y también raro.

—Un placer —dijo haciendo una reverencia pero seguía dedicándome esa mirada inexpresiva—, Kreacher con gusto servirá a la ama, ¿o cómo quiere el amo que llame a su amiga? —le preguntó a Draco.

Yo contesté antes de que Draco lo haga.

—Oh, solo llámame Renesmee, yo no soy tu ama —le dije a la vieja criatura.

—No, Nessie, tú también eres su ama mientras vivas acá, ya puedes retirarte Kreacher —otra vez escuche un 'plop', y no me dio tiempo ni de protestar y decirle que no era necesario que me llamara ama, me molesto un poco que Draco sea muy autoritario con Kreacher.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación Draco y yo nos sentamos a la mesa, sus padres nos miraban atentos, pero la mirada del señor Malfoy era más serena y pensativa en cambio la mirada que su esposa me dedicaba era de verdadero enojo, «si las miradas mataran, ya estaría muerta», me dije en mi fuero interno.

—Siento haberlos hecho esperar señores —me disculpé.

—No importa —dijo el rubio mayor.

Empezamos a almorzar que juzgando por la hora parecía que era la cena.

—Y bien, niña —dijo la señora Narcisa despectivamente—, se puede saber porque nuestra magia no te afecta.

El señor Malfoy esperaba mi respuesta atento.

—No lo sé, señora… no sé a qué se deba —contesté.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Si tú eres una simple muggle como cualquier otro te debería de afectar —volvió a preguntar.

—En serio no lo sé —dije ya poniéndome nerviosa, aun no comprobaba si su magia su funcionaba en mi por el hecho de no ser una humana normal.

—Estás mintiendo, tú tienes que saberlo, ¿Qué estás ocultando? —preguntó enojada.

—Madre, ¡Ya basta! —dijo Draco.

Debo decir la verdad, me dije, pero no puedo, tengo miedo a su reacción, como desearía que en estos momentos estuviera el tío Jasper para que con su don me tranquilizara.

—Eso es raro, la magia siempre ha funcionado con las personas sin magia, pero a ti no te afecto, lo único que te paso fue que perdiste el conocimiento por unos minutos —dijo el señor Malfoy, tratando de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba conmigo, buscando una teoría.

—Bueno, no es que no me haya afectado, en realidad si me afecto un poco —dije.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso? Explícate, niña —dijo la rubia con poses aristocráticas.

—Después de que Draco me apuntara con… uhm… —en realidad no sabía con qué me había apuntado.

—Una varita, lo que los magos usamos para sacar nuestros poderes al exterior se llama varita —me dijo el rubio mayor.

—Ah, bueno, entonces cuando me apunto con la varita y dijo obliviate, al instante sentí que todos mis recuerdos se desvanecían, sentí que no podía mantenerlos en mi cabeza, y entonces mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, no lo pude soportar y perdí el conocimiento, luego cuando desperté no recordaba nada, me sentía muy confundida y de un momento a otro todos mis recuerdos vinieron como una avalancha —terminé de relatar esa extraña vivencia.

Los padres de Draco me quedaron mirando pensativos.

—Vaya, no entiendo lo que paso, pero todo tiene que tener una explicación, quizás más adelante puedas descubrir el motivo por el cual no te afecta la magia —dijo el señor Malfoy.

—O tal vez solo no le afecta el obliviate, yo creo que podríamos probar con otro hechizo, podría ser un… crucio o un sectumsempra —dijo la madre de Draco y luego sonrió con burla.

—Narcisa, madre —dijeron a la vez padre e hijo.

—No, está bien, Draco, si eso es lo que quiere tu madre, por mí no hay problema.

—Pues yo me niego, puede ser peligroso, no lo harás madre —Draco estaba realmente molesto, porque parecía que arrastraba las palabras al hablar.

—Por supuesto que no lo hará, de eso puedes estar seguro, Draco —contestó su padre.

Porque se habrán puesto así tan enojados, aunque el más enojado era Draco, que tanto daño podría hacerme esos hechizos, tal vez solo haría que me desmayara, y yo creo que eso no es muy arriesgado.

Luego de terminar de comer los padres de Draco se dirigieron a su habitación, mientras Draco y yo nos quedamos sentados en la mesa, estábamos en silencio cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, aunque Draco aún estaba serio.

—No deberías enojarte con tu madre por mí, Draco —rompí el silencio en el que estábamos.

Voltio a mirarme.

—Yo creo que si tengo mucha razón de estar muy enojado con ella, esos hechizos son… muy peligrosos, te harían daño, y yo no voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño, ni siquiera mi madre —sentenció.

—Tal vez no me pasaba nada —le tomé su mano y le sonreí.

Él apenas sonrió.

—O podría afectarte mucho —dijo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Ya es tarde, vamos te acompaño a tu habitación, necesitas descansar —se paró y yo también lo hice. Me tomó de la mano y nos dirigimos al segundo piso.

Ya en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Nessie, que te parece si mañana te llevo a conocer otra parte de mi mundo —dijo Draco, un poco más animado.

—Oh, Draco, pero perderías otro día de trabajo por mi culpa, y creo que ya fue suficiente con el melodrama que te hice, todavía estoy muy avergonzada por mi comportamiento de hoy, lo siento, deberás lo siento —me disculpe.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, es lógico tu comportamiento, yo habría actuado igual en tu lugar —me sonrió y me acarició la cara, yo me sonroje al instante, ahora él rió.

Qué vergüenza, trágame tierra por lo que más quieras, sí, mis genes humanos dicen presente.

Draco quitó su mano lentamente, pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios, yo al no sentir su mano sobre mi piel, me relaje un poco.

—Y no pasara nada si no vas a trabajar —dije tratando de que se olvide de mi sonrojo aunque creo que era imposible.

—No, siendo yo el dueño, puedo faltar unos días al trabajo, ser el jefe tiene sus ventajas.

—Sí, claro, ya veo las ventajas, y ya que faltarás, puedo preguntar a donde me llevarás —pregunté emocionada.

—Es una sorpresa —dijo rotundamente.

—Pero… -me miró-, está bien, entiendo, es una sorpresa —sonreí.

—Te gustara, ya lo verás —afirmó.

—Seguramente, tu mundo me gusta, ya te lo dije.

—Bueno, ya debes tener sueño, buenas noches, Nessie —beso mi frente.

—Ah… bu-buenas n-noches, D-Dr-raco —dije nerviosa, él dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación, y escuche su risa cuando ya estaba adentro de su habitación.

Yo también entre en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me quede parada pensando, era increíble todo lo que había pasado hoy. Luego me dirigí al baño, guau este baño sí que era enorme, nunca me cansaría de decirlo, tenía un jacuzzi, en una esquina estaba la ducha, en el otro extremo estaba el sanitario y el lavatorio, y las paredes eran de un color blanco.

Llené el jacuzzi de agua y le eché jabón líquido de olor a vainilla, luego me quite la ropa y me metí en ella, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, me sentía relajada en paz aunque sea por un rato, luego salí de ahí y me envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me dirigí al vestidor y me puse un pijama color azul cielo, que consistía en un short y un top. Ya con el pijama puesto me acosté en la cama.

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana y no tenía sueño, daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, así que decidí salir al enorme jardín y para no hacer ruido abrí la ventana y salté, ya había olvidado la sensación al saltar de lugares altos aunque el segundo piso no era tan alto para mí, ya que había saltado mucho más alto. Era raro casi siempre era tan ágil para saltar siempre caía parada sin hacerme daño alguno como si fuera un vampiro completo, pero había veces que me tropezaba con todo hasta con mis propios pies, sin duda los genes humanos que me heredo mamá siempre estaban presentes en mí. Luego de saltar salí corriendo a toda velocidad hacía donde estaban plantada las rosas, me gusta sentir el viento en mi cara cuando corría.

Estaba tan concentrada en el perfume de las rosas que no sentí su presencia cerca de mí.

—Ama —dijo una voz.

—Ah —grité levemente—, Kreacher me asustaste —dije a la vez que me ponía una mano en el pecho y sentía mi corazón latir mucho más rápido, y eso ya era decir mucho.

—No sabía que a la ama le gustara escaparse de noche —dijo la criatura y parecía que hablaba con sarcasmo.

—Ah, no es eso, solo que no podía conciliar el sueño y decidí bajar para oler las rosas, me gustan —contesté.

—No la vi bajar ama…

—Seguramente te distrajiste, Kreacher, por eso no me viste —me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—… pero si vi otra cosa —dijo—, Kreacher vio a la ama saltar de su balcón y cayo perfectamente bien sin hacerse daño, y luego Kreacher también vio a la ama correr a una gran velocidad y llegar hasta aquí —abrí mucho mis ojos por la sorpresa, no puede ser él me había visto, como pude ser tan descuidada, seguramente ahora mismo iría a contárselo a Draco y a sus padres.

—Kreacher, yo… yo… —no podía hablar, estaba muy nerviosa.

—Kreacher sabe lo que es, yo sé lo que es usted, ama —dijo muy seguro de sí mismo la criatura—. Ama, usted es una sanguijuela, un vampiro, Kreacher pudo ver sus colmillos cuando usted me sonrió al momento en que el amo Draco me la presento.

Ya no pude más, empecé a llorar.

—Sí, sí Kreacher, yo… yo soy un vampiro, pero por favor no se lo digas a Draco y a sus padres, te suplicó, prométeme que no se lo dirás.

—Kreacher no puede prometer eso, primero está la seguridad de sus amos, a quienes les ha servido por muchos años.

—Por favor, Kreacher —le supliqué.

—Usted, puede hacerles daño, puede matarlos cuando le dé sed, usted es una asesina por naturaleza, ama.

—No, no, no Kreacher, yo no bebo sangre humana, yo solo bebo sangre de animales, mi familia y yo somos vegetarianos, créeme por favor, yo nunca le haría daño a los Malfoy, yo nunca he matado a un humano.

Me miró detenidamente.

—Es cierto lo que la ama le dice a Kreacher —preguntó.

—Sí, es cierto Kreacher, no te mentiría.

—Ama —se me acercó lentamente—, usted está llorando, los vampiros no pueden llorar porque ya están muertos —parecía sorprendido.

—Es que… —empecé a hipar por el llanto-, yo no… soy una… una vampiresa… completa…, yo… soy una… híbrida… mitad vampiro… mitad humana.

—¿Cómo dice, ama? Usted es una híbrida, pero como es eso —preguntó sorprendido.

—Mi padre… es un… vampiro… y… y cuando se casó… con mi madre… ella aún era… humana…, luego mi madre se… embarazo de mí… y me tuvo… por eso… yo soy una perfecta… combinación de ambos —expliqué lo mejor que pude.

—¿Y su madre murió, ama?

—No, mi padre… la transformo… en un vampiro… luego de tenerme.

No me contesto nada, pero yo seguía llorando.

—Kreacher, por favor… no digas nada, prométeme… no dirás nada.

Lo pensó un poco y me miró.

—Está bien ama, no diré nada, pero si Kreacher la ve queriendo atacar a sus amos, no dudara en contarles la verdad —amenazó.

—No los atacaré, te lo juro, además yo misma les contaré mi secreto antes de que me vaya.

—Está bien, ama, confiaré en usted.

—Muchas gracias, Kreacher, y no me llames ama, solo dime Renesmee —le dije ya más tranquila.

—Pero el amo Draco dijo que la tenía que llamar ama.

—Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas.

—Kreacher no puede hacer eso, el amo Draco se molestaría y lo castigaría —contestó.

—Bueno, entonces solo llámame por mi nombre cuando estemos solo nosotros y cuando esté Draco o sus padres dime ama —le sonreí.

—Sí la ama, lo quiere así —yo asentí.

**Continuará…**


	12. Capítulo 11: Callejón Diagon y el Regres

**Capítulo 11: ****Callejón Diagon y el Regreso de Astoria**

**POV Draco**

Seguía riendo del sonrojo de Renesmee, solo porque le acaricie la mejilla y luego me despedí de ella con un beso en la frente, esa chica me encanta realmente, su belleza sobrenatural me tiene deslumbrado, y su inocencia me vuelve loco, parece una niña atrapada en el cuerpo de una adolescente, me fascina todo de ella, cuando sonríe, cuando se muerde el labio de forma nerviosa, cuando me mira, y hasta cuando frunce el ceño cuando le molesta algo. Me tiene hechizado, sí, me tiene completamente hechizado, una muggle hechizo al mago más mujeriego.

Estoy feliz de tenerla junto a mí, feliz de haberla encontrado, ella hizo magia en mí, en mi corazón, no sé cómo paso pero me enamore de Renesmee Cullen, o tal vez me enamore de ella desde el primer momento que la vi, por eso fue mi deseo de ayudarla, de protegerla de todos hasta de mis padres, yo nunca creí enamorarme, a mí solo me importaba el sexo, pasarla bien con alguna amante de turno que tenía, claro que yo tenía pensado casarme, pero solo para tener un heredero que sería un sangre pura, pero ahora eso ya no importa, lo único que me importaba era ella, con la única con la que si quisiera tener hijos es con ella, solo con ella. Como dije estoy feliz de tenerla junto a mí por una parte, pero por la otra parte me siento un maldito bastarlo tratando de alejarla de su familia, me siento degenerado, un pedófilo por desearla como un hombre desea a una mujer, a ella que recién está empezando a vivir ¡Por Merlín!, le llevo 10 años, pero aun sabiendo eso no quiero alejarla de mí, sí, reconozco que soy demasiado egoísta para no querer que regrese con su familia, la única forma que tengo para que ella se quede, es que Nessie se enamore perdidamente de mí, eso es lo que tengo que hacer enamorarla.

Desperté con la luz de un nuevo día que se colaba por una ranura de las cortinas, no me di cuenta de que me había quedado dormido, tan concentrado estaba en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de ponerme la pijama. Me levante de un salto a ver la hora, eran las 8 a.m. respiré aliviado al darme cuenta de que todavía era temprano. Me di un baño rápido y me vestí con uno de mis trajes oscuros, cogí una capa del vestidor y me dirigí a la habitación de Nessie.

Toque la puerta y entre cuando escuche su voz cantaría diciendo un 'adelante'.

Cuando entre lo primero que vi fue a una hermosa mujer que tenía puesto un vestido strapple color rojo escarlata y zapatos de tacón negro, el vestido hacia más notorio su hermosa figura esbelta y combinaba con el color cobrizo de su cabello, ella estaba terminando de cepillarse sus rizos.

—Buenos días, Draco —dijo volteando a mirarme y sonriéndome sinceramente

—Buenos días, Nessie —también le sonreí—, te vez hermosa —dije mirando nuevamente.

—Gracias —contestó sonrojándose—, tú también te vez bien.

—Pero, ¿qué fue lo que te paso? —pregunté fijándome en sus ojos ligeramente rojos e hinchados.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Tus ojos —le señale—, están rojos e hinchados, ¿estuviste llorando?

Agacho la mirada —Tuve pesadillas otra vez —susurró—. Nada nuevo e importante.

—Tuviste pesadillas —repetí—, que es lo que te atormenta, Nessie —dije levantándole la cara para que me miré— no quieres contarme el motivo de tus pesadillas.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Es algo muy doloroso para mí —volvió a susurrar—. Yo…

—Shhh… —puse un dedo en sus labios que estaban calientes— no me cuentes si no te sientes preparada aun, pero ya sabes que yo te escucharía sin juzgarte —quité mi dedo de sus labios.

Ella se tiro a mis brazos para abrazarme, yo la rodeé por la cintura.

—Muchas gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, Draco —dijo comenzando a llorar.

—Vamos, no quiero que llores —le contesté perdido en el olor que a fresas que despedía su cabello y la fragancia a vainilla de su piel-, recuerdas que te tengo una sorpresa o es que ya no la quieres.

—Sí, sí la quiero —respondió desasiendo el abrazo lentamente, le sonreí.

—Bueno, entonces vamos, pero primero bajemos a desayunar —ella asintió, la tomé de la mano como de costumbre y bajamos al comedor.

—Buenos días, amo, buenos días, ama —saludo Kreacher haciendo una reverencia.

—Buenos días —contestamos Nessie y yo a la vez.

—Y mis padres —le pregunté al elfo.

—Aun no bajan de su habitación, amo —eso es raro ellos bajan a desayunar a las ocho y ya eran más de las 9 de la mañana.

—Está bien, ya puedes servir el desayuno —le dije.

Nessie y yo nos sentamos y el desayuno apareció en el instante. Desayunamos en silencio, Nessie parecía sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Eh, Draco, tengo curiosidad en saber, que clase de criatura es Kreacher, porque no es un mago ¿o sí? —preguntó.

—Kreacher, es un elfo domestico —me miró sorprendida—, los elfos se encargan de los quehaceres de la casa, para eso han nacido.

—Uhm… —asintió—, pero ellos también pueden hacer magia.

—Sí —contesté y me parece al instante—, bueno, estás lista —le pregunté.

Ella asintió y también se levantó de la silla. Yo me puse mi capa y aparecí otra y la coloque sobre los hombros de Nessie, le quedaba un poco grande, así que saque mi varita y la apunte —ella se quedó helada al ver que sacaba la varita— achicando la capa a su tamaño.

Sonreí al verla confundida.

—No pongas esa cara —le dije—, es que en mi mundo todos usamos capa.

Relajo su expresión al instante. La tome de la cintura y nos aparecimos en el Callejón Diagon, Nessie estaba con los ojos cerrados y un poco pálida, se aferraba a mí con fuerza, me quede sorprendido porque en verdad tenía fuerza, seguramente debe ser el miedo por lo nuevo de la experiencia.

—Nessie, pequeña, vamos, ya puedes abrir los ojos —le dije, ella lentamente fue abriendo los ojos a la vez que me soltaba.

—¡Oh, my God! —dijo—, esto es increíble —sonrió mirando en todas las direcciones.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar —le sonreí.

—Gustarme es poco, me encanta este lugar, pero ¿Cómo se llama este lugar? —preguntó y sus ojos chocolates brillaban emocionados.

—Es el Callejón Diagon —le contesté.

—¿Callejón Diagonal? —preguntó.

—No, diagonal, no, es Diagon —le corregí, ella asintió—, mira si vamos por la derecha podemos encontrar la tienda donde venden varitas, por aquel lado está la tienda donde vende los uniformes y túnicas para Hogwarts, si vamos de frente puedes ver el Banco Mágico Gringotts.

—Un momento, dijiste Hogwarts, ¿Qué lugar es Hogwarts? —preguntó.

—Es un colegio de magia y hechicería, yo asistí a ese colegio.

—Vaya, sí que debe de haber sido muy interesante y emocionante ir a ese colegio ¿verdad? —yo solo asentí, porque había cosas que no quería recordar de mi estancia en Hogwarts.

Seguimos caminando y entando en las tiendas, la gente la quedaba mirando por donde pasaba, claro podía darme cuenta que la miraban por es hermosa y por qué iba a mi lado, me sentí orgulloso de eso, yo era quien estaba a lado de esa hermosa chica.

A Nessie todo le sorprendía y le emocionaba, lógico siendo una muggle que nunca había pensado que existía lo sobrenatural, me recuerda a mi cuando fui por primera vez al mundo muggle, todo me parecía raro y algunas cosas sí que me interesaban. Lo que más le gusto a Nessie fue ir a la librería, le llamaron la tensión los libros de magia, luego de salir de la librería seguimos caminando hasta que ella dirigió su mirada a una tienda, cuando me di cuenta me estaba jalando hacia la tienda de bromas Weasley, ¡oh, no puede ser que quiera ir ahí!, pensé.

Entramos y Nessie empezó a dirigir su mirada a todos los artículos del pelirrojo.

—Buenos días, hermosa dama, puedo ayudarla en algo —preguntó el pelirrojo, yo lo miré serio, pero al parecer él no se percató de mi presencia.

—Buenos días —contestó Nessie amablemente—, y no se preocupe yo solo estaba mirando —le sonrió.

—Bueno, si te animas por algo no dudes en… —y me miró sorprendido, es obvio, si no fuera por Nessie yo no hubiera puesto un pie en su tienda— Malfoy —susurró.

—Weasley —respondí con mi tono de superioridad.

—Draco —me llamó, Nessie—, ya viste esto —me señalo con su dedo unas varitas falsas.

Le sonreí.

—Sí, pero no son de verdad —le contesté—, eh, Nessie, espérame aquí, no te muevas —sentía la mirada de Weasley sobre mí.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

—Voy a comprar algo que olvide —le dije y salí de ese lugar.

Fui a la joyería porque le quería hacer un regalo a Nessie, y ahí fue cuando vi la joya perfecta para ella, era un collar de plata y tenía como dije una esmeralda, no miré ni en precio, Nessie se merecía lo mejor, así que no dude ni un segundo en comprarla. Guarde la joya en el bolsillo de mi túnica y salí de ahí, estaba caminando tan distraído que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había chocado con alguien.

—Lo siento —dijimos la persona con la que había chocado y yo a la vez.

Y levante la mirada para fijarme con quien había chocado y me lleve una gran sorpresa al darme cuenta que era Daphne Greengrass.

—Daphne —le dije sorprendido.

—Draco —dijo ella igual de sorprendida que yo—, hace mucho que no nos veíamos.

Le di un beso en la mejilla saludándola.

—Sí, hace más de un año —–contesté.

—Sí, creo que desde que terminaron Tori y tú —puse mala cara al escuchar el nombre de su loca hermana.

—Y que es de ella —pregunté por educación.

—Tori está…

—Draco —dijo Nessie poniéndome una mano en el hombro, yo volteé a mirarla— lo siento, no quise interrumpir —dijo sonrojándose.

—No te preocupes —le dije tomándola de la mano—. Mira te presento a Daphne Greengrass.

—Hola, mucho gusto, soy Renesmee Cullen —se presentó Nessie.

—Igualmente —contestó Daphne—. Bueno, me tengo que ir, deje a mi hijo solo con el elfo, eh… me alegro verte Draco —le sonreí—, adiós —le dijo a Nessie.

—Adiós —contestamos los dos a la vez.

—Nessie, porque te saliste de la tienda —la regañé—, te podías haber perdido.

—Me salí porque te vi pasar, pero no me di cuenta de que estabas ocupado.

—Bueno, ya no importa —dije, vamos.

—Esa chica es tu amiga —preguntó.

—Sí, es mi amiga desde que tenía 11 años, cuando entramos a Hogwarts, ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada, me pareció… amable —dijo—, y también te conoces con el chico pelirrojo de la tiendo ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Él también es tu amigo —preguntó.

—No, Weasley no es mi amigo, pero tampoco mi enemigo.

—No te cae bien.

No le contesté.

Me miró.

—A mí me pareció muy simpático, aunque dijo algo que me molestó un poco.

—¿Qué te dijo? —le pregunté.

—Me dijo si yo era tu nueva amiguita —fruncí el ceño. Maldito Weasley, pensé—. ¿Por qué dijo eso?

—No, por nada, no le hagas caso a ese.

La tomé nuevamente de la cintura y aparecimos dentro de la sala.

**POV Astoria**

Otra vez en Londres, otra vez vería a mis padres, a mi hermana Daphne, a mi cuñadito Frederick y mi sobrino Owen, ya los extrañaba mucho.

Pero no me arrepiento de haberme dado la gran vida por durante todo un año en Francia, sí que me divertí en los brazos de todos mis amantes, pero ya es hora de recuperar lo mío, ya es hora de recuperar a Draco Malfoy, espero que todo este tiempo le haya servido para recapacitar por haberme dejado, como pudo dejarme, a mí, a una sangre pura, pero he de reconocer que yo también estaba un poco aburrida de él por eso acepte nuestra separación, pero ahora vengo dispuesta a cásame con él por las buenas o por las malas, pero Draco tiene que ser mío, además haríamos la pareja perfecta, los dos de familias sangre pura, aristocráticas, que más podría pedir en una mujer que se convertirá en la futura madre de su heredero.

—Hola, familia, ya llegue —grité al ver que no había nadie en la sala cuando aparecí.

—Oh, ama, Pinky se alegra de verla de regreso a esta su casa —dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia al verme.

—Sí, sí Pinki, pero llama a mi familia —dije al ver que el estúpido elfo se quedó parado como tonto.

—Sí, ama, Pinki llamara a su familia, y le prepara un baño caliente como a la ama le gusta —yo ni lo miré, que tanto hacia este elfo tonto—, me permite llevar su abrigo a su habitación ama —le entregue mi abrigo para que de una vez se valla.

Al rato vi a mi hermana bajar las escaleras corriendo.

—¡Tori!, hermana —me abrazó y yo le correspondí el abrazo—, que alegría que hayas vuelto, te extrañe tanto —dijo y su voz me daba a entender que iba a llorar.

—Sí, yo también te extrañe, Daphne —dije deshaciendo el abrazo.

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en regresar, Tori? —me regañó Daphne.

—Ya sabes, todo fue por culpa de Draco, me deprimí mucho cuando él me dejo, y luego de eso yo solo quería distraerme por eso no volví hasta estar segura de haberlo olvidado.

—Y ya lo olvidaste —preguntó mi hermana.

—La verdad es que no, creo que nunca lo olvidare, lo amo demasiado —dije fingiendo tristeza-. Pero no por el hecho de no haberlo olvidado, eso significa que yo no pueda regresar con ustedes, con mi familia —la abrace.

—Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí, sabes, nuestros padres te extrañan, será una sorpresa para ellos encontrarte aquí —seguía abrazándome.

—Y yo a ellos —deshicimos el abrazo y nos sentamos en el sofá—, ¿Y dónde están mis papás? ¿Y cómo están Frederick y mi sobrino? —pregunté.

—Nuestros papás están de visita en casa de uno de sus amigos, pero ya no tardan en regresar, y Frederick está en el ministerio, últimamente llega muy tarde del trabajo, y Owen ahorita está durmiendo, es que está agotado de estar subido en su escoba, creo que será el mejor jugador de quidditch cuando entre a Hogwarts —dijo Daphe muy emocionada al hablar de su hijo.

—Por supuesto hermana, estará en Slytherin y será un gran jugador de quidditch —afirmé.

Me quede mirando a la nada, pensando en recuperar a Draco, que habrá sido de su vida durante este tiempo separados, ¡Por Merlín!, espero y no se haya casado, eso arruinaría mis planes, Daphne sabrá de él, pero así lo sepa seguro no querrá contarme nada para que según ella no sufra…

—Tori, ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Daphne, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Ah… es que… yo… yo te quería preguntar… por alguien —dije fingiendo estar nerviosa.

—¿Por quién me quieres preguntar?

—Por… Draco… hermana, por favor dime que sabes de él.

—No te voy a contar nada, lo siento, Tori.

—Por favor —insistí.

—Pero para que quieres saber de Draco, si ya terminaron.

—Yo quiero saber si se casó, porque si no lo está casado tal vez yo podría conquistarlo, lo quiero para mí, Daphne.

Me miró desconcertada, pero finalmente hablo.

—Bueno, como ya sabes Draco, no es hombre al que las mujeres siguen, él ha tenido muchas amantes, pero nada serio. Y no, Draco no se casó, todavía… pero podría hacerlo —susurró esta última frase, pero yo la escuche.

—Eso de que las mujeres le siguen es normal, y ahora me estás diciendo que no se casó, pero que podría hacerlo, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunté enojada.

—Cálmate, si sigues así no te contaré nada.

—Está bien, me calmaré, pero explícame que quisiste decir —le insistí.

—Bueno, ayer fui al Callejón Diagon a comparar algunas cosas que necesitaba, pero cuando estaba saliendo de una tienda sin querer choque con alguien, cuando levante la mirada me di cuenta que era Draco Malfoy.

—¿Y que más paso?

—Ambos nos disculpamos y cuando nos reconocimos nos saludamos y empezamos platicar un poco hasta que…

—¿Hasta que, qué?

—Quieres dejar de interrumpirme, porque si lo vas a seguir haciendo mejor no te cuento nada —dijo Daphe un poco fastidiada por mis interrupciones. Yo solo asentí para que continuara.

—Cómo te decía empezamos a platicar hasta que alguien se acercó a nosotros le puso una mano en el hombro a Draco y le sonrió, al darse cuenta de que Draco no estaba solo, se sonrojo por interrumpir «lo siento, no quise interrumpir» dijo, y en verdad se le veía apenada.

—Pero quien era, la conozco —pregunté.

—No creo que la conozcas, ni siquiera yo la reconocí, parece que es americana porque tiene un acento diferente.

—¿Y cómo era físicamente? ¿Es bonita? ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Eh, basta, Astoria, puedes hacerme una pregunta a la vez —movió la cabeza de manera negativa— bueno, si es bonita, es muy bonita —cada que decía que esa estúpida era bonita, me entraba una rabia, sentía mis uñas clavarse en las palmas de mis manos, sin darme cuenta había hecho puños-, su cara tiene forma de corazón, con pómulos sonrosados, su cabello es color cobre, un poco rizado le llega hasta la cintura, nariz respingada y perfilada, labios delgados y rojos, sus ojos son de un color chocolate, un metro sesenta de estatura, esbelta y tendrá como unos 16 o 17 años, ¿contenta con la descripción de esa chica?

—Vaya, entonces parece que esa mocosa es perfecta, pero… dudo que Draco sienta algo por 'esa', a él no le gustan las niñitas, le gustan las mujeres de verdad. Creo que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, él regresara conmigo —sonreí de manera triunfante.

—Pues te diré… hay Tori mejor no te hagas ilusiones con Draco, él la miraba de una manera tierna, con adoración, podía ver en sus ojos hasta amor por ella, y tú sabes perfectamente que Draco nunca demuestra sus sentimientos, pero parecía que por esa chica se le salía inconscientemente todo lo que siente por ella.

—DEBES DE ESTAR CONFUNDIDA, ÉL NUNCA SE ENAMORARÍA DE UNA MOCOSA ESTÚPIDA A LA CUAL LE LLEVA COMO 10 AÑOS… —GRITÉ CON TODA MI RABIA CONTENIDA.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? No puedes saber lo que Draco siente, y ya cálmate pareces una loca, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿eh?, si hubiera sabido cómo te ibas a poner no te hubiera contado nada —dijo Daphne también enojada.

—Lo siento, hermanita, no quise gritarte, es solo que me puse nerviosa —dije bajando el tono de mi voz.

¡Maldita sea!, no podía pelearme con mi hermana por esa estúpida y el idiota de Draco, tienes que calmarte Astoria, tienes que calmarte, me decía a mí misma.

—Una cosa más como se llama esa mocosa —le pregunté a Daphne, ella me miró seria—, no haré ninguna tontería solo quiero saber su nombre.

—No lo recuerdo, cuando la Draco me la presento, no le tome mucha atención, estaba más atenta a la mirada de él hacia ella. Lo único que recuerdo es que su apellido es Cullen, pero y su nombre, ¡ay!, no lo recuerdo, sonaba raro —Daphne se quedó pensativa unos minutos—, creo que su nombre empezaba con la letra "R", Ren…see, no, lo olvide, lo siento.

—No importa hermana, bueno me voy a mi habitación estoy cansada y quiero darme un baño —salí lo más rápido que pude de la sala.

**Continuará...**

* * *

muchas gracias por comentar **NeofitaCullenBlackSwan15**


	13. Capítulo 12: Sed

**Capítulo 12: ****Sed**

**POV Nessie**

¡Oh, santos cielos!, eso de aparecerse no me agrada mucho, siento que mi estómago se encoge y todo me da vueltas.

—Nessie, Nessie —escuchaba la voz de Draco a lo lejos—, NESSIE —gritó.

—Ah… lo siento, es que…

—Te mareaste —asentí, me ayudo a sentarme en el sofá—, es que no estás acostumbrada a aparecerte, pero ya te acostumbraras –dijo y no sé qué cara habré puesto porque él se rió—, o tal vez podríamos ir por red Flu.

—¿Red Flu? —pregunté.

—Eso quiere decir que nos iremos por la chimenea.

—Así como se fue tu amigo —él asintió—, sí, creo que eso estaría mejor —afirmé.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó.

—Sí, no te preocupes —le sonreí—, ah, y muchas gracias por llevarme al Callejón Diagon, me divertí mucho.

Él me sonrió —Y eso que aun te falta conocer muchas cosas más, como por ejemplo volar en escoba —me comentó.

—¿Volar en escoba? —pregunté.

—Sí.

—Yo creí que ustedes ya no volaban en escobas sino que eran más modernos y volaban en… aspiradoras —bromeé.

—¿Aspiradoras? —preguntó alzando una ceja, y después rió—. No usamos aparatos muggles aquí.

—Sí, eso creí, las aspiradoras suelen ser muy ruidosas, no me agradan —dije más para mí misma—. Pero en serio es posible volar con una escoba —pregunté emocionada.

Eso sería fantástico.

—Por supuesto. Si quieres alguna noche podríamos ir a volar —me propuso.

—Oh, eso sería maravilloso —dije a la vez que me paraba del sofá-, me imagino que será mucho más divertido, mucho más fascinante que el salto de acantilado —sin darme cuenta empecé a dar saltitos emocionada, ya me parecía a tía Alice.

Ya me imagino estar sobre una escoba y volando, una híbrida volando —sonreí por mi pensamiento.

—Sobre eso, Nessie —escuche la voz de Draco, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Sobre qué? —le pregunté.

—Sobre el salto de acantilado —lo miré—, me parece que no lo deberías seguir haciendo, es peligroso —dijo serio. Pero en su voz podía percibir la preocupación.

—No es peligroso, es divertido. Tal vez algún día los dos podríamos hacer salto de acantilado —oh, no, Renesmee, que estás diciendo eso es especial, solo lo hacíamos Jake y yo, y por supuesto también la manada.

—Eh, no lo creo —ufff, que bueno—, te lo pido no lo vuelvas hacer.

—Pero… bueno, te todas maneras no tienes que preocuparte, porque para hacer salto de acantilado tendríamos que estar en La Push —bocazas, bocazas, bocazas, me reprendía internamente.

—¿La Push? —preguntó.

—Sí, es una playa de Forks —contesté muy rápido.

—Ya veo —susurró pensativo.

—Bueno, creo que subiré un rato a descansar, y muchas gracias otra vez, fue una mañana estupenda —le dije y le di un abrazo el cual él me correspondió.

Pero fue un error, el olor de su sangre me invadió, olía tan dulce y apetecible, la garganta me empezó a arder. Qué pasa si pruebo solo un poco de su sangre —es un humano, en serio beberías la sangre de un humano— otra vez esa maldita voz en mi cabeza. Pero esa voz tenía razón, yo nunca le clavaria mis colmillos a un humano, lentamente y fui alejando de Draco, e inconscientemente me puse una mano en la garganta, como si eso hiciera desaparecer el ardor, en ese momento solo quería correr muy lejos para no sentir el olor de sangre.

—Te acompaño hasta tu habitación —me dijo, yo solo asentí, ni modo que le diga que no.

No respires, no respires, no respires, no respires —me repetía.

Él como siempre me tomo de la mano, yo apenas sentí su piel rosando la mía, puse mi mente en blanco, no se vaya asustar con mis pensamientos. El camino de las escaleras hasta la habitación se me hizo eterno, en este momento odiaba la lentitud de los humanos, yo en menos de un minuto ya estaría dentro de mi habitación, menos mal que no me hablaba, porque creo que no me hubiera salido las palabras. Hasta que por fin llegamos a mi habitación, Draco me soltó la mano y se puso frente a mí.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? —contesté con mucho esfuerzo.

—Estás muy pálida —me dijo a la vez que ponía una mano en mi frente—. Parece que tienes fiebre porque tienes la frente muy caliente —parecía muy preocupado por mí.

Cuando en realidad el debería estar muy preocupado por él mismo, quizás yo no pueda controlar y termine saltando encima de él.

—No tengo fiebre, creo que estás equivocado. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Iré a buscar entonces una poción para que se quite el dolor de cabeza —me dijo.

—¿Una poción? —pregunté.

Renesmee no seas tonta, deja de estar preguntando cosas, qué importancia tiene esa palabra, cuando en estos momentos solo tienes que alejarte de Draco, para no hacerle daño.

—Son mezclas mágicas, algunas pociones tienen usos medicinales —contestó.

—Entiendo. Pero no te preocupes, dormiré un poco y cuando despierte estaré como nueva —trate de convencerlo para que de una buena vez se aleje de mí.

—Está bien, te dejare dormir, a la hora de la cena vengo por ti —me acarició el rostro en forma de despedida y yo tuve que tener mucho autocontrol.

Apenas Draco se fue a su habitación, yo enseguida entre en la mía. Me senté en el borde de mi cama y trate de controlarme, aunque sabía que Draco estaba lejos de mí, yo todavía sentía el olor de su sangre en mis fosas nasales, su sangre tenía un olor distinto al de los otros humanos, nunca había deseado beber sangre humana, ni siquiera cuando iba al instituto donde había muchos humanos, pero con él es distinto, será por su condición de mago, o será porque hace como… ¡rayos!, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo sin ir de caza, tal vez semanas, un mes, no lo sé en este momento. Como pude ser tan descuidada en aceptar quedarme en casa de los Malfoy, teniendo tanto tiempo sin cazar, fue una gran irresponsabilidad de mi parte. ¡Aahhhh! —grité internamente— y este ardor en la garganta que no deja tranquila.

Tengo que controlarme —Tienes que controlarte— otra vez esa voz, ¿Por qué te metes?, le pregunté —Es que no te has dado cuenta que soy tu subconsciente. Todo lo que te digo es por tu bien, no pensaras beber la sangre del hombre que te ayudo, te abrió las puertas de su casa, ¿verdad? Y para cerrar con broche de oro también dejarías secos a sus padres— yo no haría eso —ah, no, se lo que estás pensando, quieres probar un poco de la sangre de Draco, pero te digo algo, no podrás detenerte y ¿sabes por qué?, porque hace como un mes que no cazas. Terminarías matando a Draco, pero aun seguirías teniendo sed y entonces matarás a sus padres.

—No, no, cállate —grité poniéndome las manos en las orejas, como si con eso evitaría escuchar la odiosa voz de mi subconsciente.

Draco me habrá escuchado, espero que no. Espere unos minutos, pero nadie toco la puerta para preguntarme que me pasa. Eso me calmo solo un poco.

Vamos, Renesmee —me dije mentalmente— tienes que tener autocontrol de ti misma, tu sed no te puede vencer, tienes que calmarte, porque si pierdes la calma podrías matar a tres personas inocentes. Y si lo haces, luego que explicación le darías a tu familia, un simple no pude contener mi sed, que patético seria eso, y luego la decepción que les causarías, sobre todo a tu abuelo Carlisle, y tus padres. Y todo por tu maldita irresponsabilidad de no ir a cazar antes de convivir con humanos.

Creo que me daré un largo baño, quizás eso me distraiga. Y así lo hice, llene la tina y le eche esencias, me quite la ropa y me metí en la tina. Cerré mis ojos, y puse mi mente en blanco, no quería pensar en nada relacionado con mi sed.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve metida en la tina, pero cuando abrí mis ojos, ya estaba oscureciendo, así que salí de la tina envuelta en una toalla. Entre al cambiador, saque un juego de ropa interior color blanco, un jean pitillo, una blusa de seda negra de mangas cortas que se adherían a mi cuerpo y por último saque unas botanas planas de color negro. Me cambie a velocidad humana, a la vez que tarareaba una melodía que compuso papá, eso me hacía olvidar por un momento la sed. Me cepille mi cabello dejándolo caer mis hondas por mi espalda.

Miré la hora en el reloj que estaba en velador, ya eran las 7 de la noche, eso significa que Draco ya vendrá a buscarme para bajar a cenar, ¿Qué voy hacer?, no se me apetece comida humana.

Estaba pensando en cómo librarme de la cena y de estar muy cerca de tres personas con una sangre muy apetitosa, cuando sentí el efluvio y los pasos de Draco muy cerca. Corrí y me tire sobre la cama fingiendo dormir, eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, y espero que funcione.

Sentí que Draco toco la puerta tres veces, pero como no le abrí la puerta, él entro, despacio se fue acercando hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama —tienes que alejarte, Draco, pensaba de forma desesperada— me acaricio la cara y yo al instante volví a poner mi mente en blanco.

—Nessie —me sacudió un poco—, Nessie, despierta, ya es hora de cenar —me dijo volviendo a sacudirme un poco, y yo no tuve más remedio que abrir los ojos y fingir sorpresa al verlo.

—¿Uhm? ¿Draco? —frote mis ojos fingiendo que recién despertaba.

—Ya es hora de bajar a cenar —me dijo—, oh, cierto, ¿te sigue doliendo la cabeza? —me preguntó.

—Solo un poco —le contesté.

El olor de su sangre invadió mis pulmones de lleno, se me olvido que no tenía que respirar —No respires— me dijo mi subconsciente y yo obedecí de inmediato.

—Te daré la poción para que se te quiete el dolor —me dijo, casi me ordeno.

—No —me miró serio—, quiero decir que si sigo durmiendo de largo toda la noche, mañana amaneceré como nueva.

—¿No bajaras a cenar? —volvió a preguntar. Ya veo que la manía de hacer muchas preguntas las heredo de su madre.

—No. No tengo apetito. Lo siento, podrías disculparme con tus padres —le pedí—. Si mañana no me pasa el dolor de cabeza, te juro que me tomaré esa poción que me dices —le dije al ver que seguía serio, pero puse cara de cachorrito como hacia tía Alice para conseguir lo que quería. Draco sonrió ligeramente.

—De acuerdo, pero sí en el transcurso de la noche te sigue doliendo vas a mi habitación por la poción —me sugirió y yo asentí.

Aunque en realidad lo que menos haría sería acercarme a él.

—Claro —susurré.

—Buenas noches, Nessie —me dio un beso en la frente. Eso fue un martirio para mí, lo tenía demasiado cerca y podía ser peligroso.

Después de eso, salió de mi habitación. Escuche como bajaba las escaleras. Ahí recién empecé otra vez a espirar.

Santo cielos, la garganta me arde mucho. Me acerqué a la ventana, estaba a punto de saltar y correr, pero luego desistí, eso podría ser peligroso, que pasaba si a Draco se le ocurría volver a mi habitación y no me encontraba. No quiero ni pensarlo.

Empecé a caminar por toda la habitación, pensado en como saciar mi sed, sin que salgan lastimados los Malfoy. Un momento… me imagino que aquí en el mundo mágico también habrá un bosque ¿cierto?, sí, claro que debe de haber bosques, pero ahora mi pregunta es qué clase de animales habitara sus bosques, podría cazar. Tal vez no.

Pasó como una hora, y sentí el efluvio de Draco y sus padres, apenas sentí su efluvio deje de respirar. Al parecer se dirigían a sus habitaciones.

Tengo que regresar a mi mundo, para cazar algo, sino voy a cometer un error, pero como hago para regresar a mi mundo, Drco no me dijo como podía regresar. Ni modo que vaya y le pregunte ¿no?, ahora que hago —Kreacher— dijo la voz de mi subconsciente, y si tenía razón quizás Kreacher podría ayudarme. Pero antes tengo que esperar hasta que se duerman Draco y sus padres.

Luego de unas cuatro horas más, cuando escuche las tres respiraciones acompasadas de los rubios, fue ahí cuando me decidí llamar a Kreacher.

—Kreacher —dije, y al instante sentí ´plop´.

—La ama llamo a Kreacher —dijo el elfo haciendo una reverencia.

—Sí, Kreacher, necesito tu ayuda, por favor —me voz sonó a ruego.

—Cómo puede Kreacher, ayudarla, ama.

—Ya te dije que no me llames ama, solo dime Renesmee, pero ahora ese no es el punto —inconscientemente volví a poner mi mano en mi cuello.

El viejo el elfo, fue muy listo, porque comprendió al instante mi necesidad.

—La ama, digo Renesmee —se corrigió—, se encuentra sedienta —yo asentí.

—Estuve pensando que quizás podrías llevarme a uno de los bosques de este mundo, pero también pensé que podría haber otros animales desconocidos para mí —suspiré—, mi idea es si podrías llevarme a un bosque de mi mundo —le comente casi con desespero.

El elfo me tomo de la mano y al instante sentí mucho vértigo, lo cual me hizo cerrar los ojos, y cuando los abrí, pude darme cuenta que ya no estaba en la habitación de la mansión Malfoy, sino en un bosque.

—Es un bosque de Londres muggle, aquí podrá cazar —dijo el elfo.

—Muchas gracias, Kreacher —en verdad estaba muy agradecida—, ah, no es necesario que te quedes a esperarme, en dos horas podrías venir por mí, yo estaré en el mismo lugar donde me dejas —le dije antes de salir corriendo a velocidad vampírica.

Corrí mucho, me sentía libre, hasta que sentí el latir de corazones de una manada de venados, al instante fui tras ellos, cace al más grande, cada gota de sangre que entraba en mi garganta hacia que el ardor disminuyera y también sentía que me fortalecía. Luego de terminar con ese venado, case otro, pero ya me había cansado del sabor de esa sangre, así que seguí corriendo hasta adentrarme más en el bosque. Y por fin encontré lo que deseaba, encontré a un puma, el cual me vio, y salió huyendo de mí, quería jugar un poco, así que yo le deje correr un buen tramo y luego fui tras él, salté encima del puma y le clave los colmillos en su cuello, el puma trato de rasguñarme, pero yo fui mucho más hábil y lo inmovilice succionando su sangre hasta dejarlo completamente seco.

Deje caer el cuerpo del puma y volví a correr hasta llegar al mismo lugar donde Krecher me dejo.

Miré mi ropa y sonreí al no ver ni una sola gota de sangre derramada. Me deje caer satisfecha, y muy alegre porque sabía que cuando regresara a la mansión ya no habría peligro de que atacara a unos de los miembros de la familia de rubios.

Ahora ya sin sentir ese horrible ardor que tenía, caí en la cuenta de que estaba en Londres muggle, eso quiere decir que si corro un poco más puedo llegar a casa con mi familia, con mi familia que cuanto la extraño, no, no es una buena idea, si voy con ellos, entonces mi padre ya no me dejara salir nuevamente, y no podría regresar a casa de Draco, cierto Draco, estaría muy preocupado si no me encuentra, no creo que no iré a casa todavía, quizás en unos días. Justo en ese momento llego Kreacher, el cual me tomo de la mano sin previo aviso y aparecimos nuevamente en mi habitación.

Y yo otra vez volví a sentir esa sensación de vértigo, pero después de unos minutos desapareció.

—Nuevamente muchas gracias, Kreacher —dije dándole un abrazo. El elfo se quedó estático.

—Oh, la ama abrazo al viejo elfo Kreacher —dijo con voz cortada, le vi sus ojos y estaban muy brillantes como si quisiera llorar.

—Por supuesto, Kreacher, porque lo que tú hiciste por mí, solo lo hacen los amigos, tú y yo somos amigos —le dije dedicándole una sonrisa—. Kreacher si algún día tú necesitaras de mí, nunca dudes en correr y pedirme ayuda, yo siempre te ayudare —le prometí.

—Oh, gracias, ama. Kreacher se debe toda su lealtad y respeto a la familia Malfoy, pero ahora también le debe lealtad y respeto a la ama, Renesmee Cullen —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

—Kreacher, yo no soy tu ama, soy tu amiga, no lo olvides —le dije.

Ese elfo con cara de siempre estar enojado, me sonrió y dijo—: Kreacher también será un buen amigo para usted. Buenas noches, a… Renesmee —dijo antes de desaparecer.

Yo me acosté en la cama muy tranquila, ni Draco ni sus padres corrían peligro.

**Londres Muggle**

**POV Alice**

Estaba sentada viendo una revista de moda, cuando de pronto me llego una visión, vi a Nessie correr por el bosque, parecía que estaba de caza, se le veía feliz, no como la última vez que la vi, toda deprimida. Nessie se debatía entre venir a casa o no, pero luego ya pude ver más porque ella así como apareció desapareció.

—¿Cómo pude desaparecer así tan de repente? —esa era la voz de Edward, como siempre él había estado metido en mi mente para saber cómo estaba Nessie.

—No lo sé, Edward, solo desapareció, tú también lo viste —le dije.

—¿Nessie? ¿Qué pasa con mi hija? —soltó Bella.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Rose.

—Lo poco que vi, fue que estaba de caza en un bosque cercano de nuestra casa, se le veía feliz, pero luego desapareció —les conté a todos.

—¿Desapareció? —susurró Jasper.

—Sí —le contesté.

—Desapareció así, como por arte de magia —dijo Emmett, quien luego rió de su ocurrencia.

—Pues aunque te burles, Emmett, eso me pareció —le contesté.

Carlisle y Esme no habían abierto la boca, pero estaban muy pensativos.

**Continuará…**


End file.
